Enamorado de mi mejor amiga
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Pero… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta Bella…Bella… tenia TODO lo que debe de tener un mujer, ella era simplemente perfecta, Creo.. que me enamore de mi mejor amiga.
1. Mi presentación

Enamorado de mi mejor amiga

_**Chapter 1**_

Hola porque es bella la que tiene que sufrir siempre? que tal si esta ves edward se enamora primero y bella no le corresponde o no sabe que lo que siente es amor?. En esta historia Bella no es tan torpe y Rose no grosera ni mala.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi presentación.

¿Como es que llegue aquí?, nervioso, ansioso, por recibir una llamada suya. Llevo 2 horas viendo fijamente una foto de los dos cuando teníamos 3 años agarrados de la mano y comiendo nuestro delicioso helado de chocolate. Como me acuerdo el día que la conocí:

_FlashBack:_

_-Edward de que quieres tu helado amor?-Ella, esa dulce voz , es Esme mi mami._

_-Mmmm de chocolate mami.-dije sonriendo._

_-Okay cariño vete a sentar en lo que te lo llevo.-Yo obedecí, iba hacia una mesa cuando de repente sentí que algo, mas _

_bien alguien, se estrelló contra mi pecho, haciéndome caer al suelo con esa personita, una niña encima de mi._

_-Hay no otra vez no!-La niña musito para ella.-perdón! Perdón! perdón!-Y levantó la cara, dejándome ver dos ojos marrones con un brillo único, una piel palida bien merecida por el lugar en donde vivimos: Forks; y unos labios rosas_

_-Emm no… no te preocupes, fue un accidente-Sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa apareció tratando de imitar la sonrisa de mi papá Carlisle._

_-Emm hola…este…yo….me…este…-La mire con una ceja levantada, queriéndome reír de como tartamudeaba._

_-Me llamo Edward….Edward Anthony Cullen- Le dije estirando mi mano como todo un caballero._

_Estrecho mi mano y me sonrío-Isabella…Marie Swan ….pero dime Bella._

_-Okay bella mucho gusto , quieres jugar?._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese día Bella y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, Okay corrijo, mejores amigos.

Bella y yo somos inseparables desde esa vez, y mas desde que Reene cambio a Bella a la guardería en la que yo iba.

Cuando pasamos a primaria nos íbamos a la escuela con la mamá de Bella y Esme nos recogía, íbamos en el mismo salón y éramos compañeros en todo. A los 8 años caminando por el bosque encontramos un prado Bella y yo juramos que no le diríamos a nadie sobre él y seria solo nuestro, lo usábamos para platicar cosas que solo podíamos confiarnos entre nosotros, no se desde que momento le tengo mas confianza a Bella que a Esme y a Carlisle, _si lo sabes, no mientas!_ Cállate sub-conciencia! ¡Okay! ¡Okay! , esta bien si lo se…. desde el momento en que la vi, bueno, bueno, déjate de cursilerías y regresando al tema, ese prado era NUESTRO refugio, ahí Bella y yo reíamos, llorábamos, jugábamos.

En secundaria era lo mismo, pero todos decían que Bella y yo éramos novios, porque siempre estábamos juntos.

Ahora Bella y yo tenemos 15 años y somos como hermanos. Tenemos la confianza de dormir en la cama del otro y todo tipo de cosas, claro podemos ser adolescentes y todo ese asunto pero yo la veo como hermana.

Hablando de hermana y todo eso, hay que presentarles a mi familia.

Alice: Mi hermana melliza "mayor", La amo demasiado, ella me apoya y todo, y aunque a veces me saca de quicio con sus compras o de que me quiera hablar de moda o al querer arreglar mi cabello, es mi hermana favorita jeje bueno y la única.

Esme: Esme es una mamá espectacular, cariñosa, y se preocupa mucho por nosotros.

Carlisle: Mi padre es un doctor muy prestigiado aquí en Forks , sé que siempre cuento con su apoyo, además de que el y Esme ven a Bella, y a Emmet como sus hijos.

Ah! Claro no les he platicado de la Familia de Bella.

Rene y Charlie padres divorciados pero con una hija hermosa y un hijo latoso pero buen amigo.

Emmet: Él es muy bromista y no puede estar serio, y no deja de hacer bromas, sobre que tengo a todas las chicas del instituto sobre mi y de que no he tenido ni tengo novia , pero aun así es un muy buen amigo es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Jasper y su hermana melliza Rosalie.

Bella: Se las describiré un poco para que la conozcan mejor va?...Cabello hermoso, color café, al igual que sus dulces y expresivos ojos color chocolate, y su suave piel pálida tan blanca como la mía. Le gusta leer y la música igual que mi.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale han sido mis amigos por casi 5 años, Jasper es un chavo relajado, pasivo, pero muy inteligente, aahh! Y novio de mi hermanita. Y a cambio Rosalie es una mujer muy guapa, pero no de mi tipo adémas que anda con Emmet, tiene un carácter fuerte, y aunque a veces es chocante, es una amiga que te puede dar buenos consejos.

AA! por cierto soy Edward, un chavo que le gusta la música clásica,leer y tocar el piano, tengo ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Yyyy creo.. que me enamore de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Que tal? Reviews plis


	2. Comportamiento raro

Paste your document her

**Chapter 2**

**Hola ****espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior WOw si que tubo visitas.**

**Los siguientes capítulos (no todos solo unos 5 máximo) serán de todos los chavos con 15 años.**

** A y se que sonara raro que Edward ya tenga el Volvo a esa edad, pero es que hay chavos que a los 15 ya conducen. **

**La cursiva es como que el sub-consiente de Edward.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

¿Comportamiento raro?

**Edward 15 P.O.V**

Me levante como a las 6:30 am tenía y quería ir por Bella, desde que me dieron el Volvo me gustaba pasar por mi amiga a su casa, a si pero también tenia que llevar a Alice.

Me metí en silencio al cuarto de mi hermana-ALICE! ALICE! DESPIERTA DUENDE!-grite mientras saltaba a su cama y le hacia bolita **(N/A Es cuando te le encimas a alguien).**

Gruño y me golpeo con su almohada – Edward, porque rayos me despiertas!?-

-Hay Alice no te quejes, que tu haces lo mismo y la otra vez caíste encima de un lugar _muy _doloroso, así que me lo debías.

-Quieres otro golpe ahí?! –me quede en shock, yo si pensaba en un futuro tener hijos, y con estas peleas, tal vez quedaría estéril **(N/A estuve investigando ,y no encontré como se les llama a las personas que no pueden tener hijos, CREO que se les llama así)**, así que no me quedo opción mas que salir corriendo.

Corrí al baño y me di una ducha refrescante y me vestí para bajar a desayunar.

-Hola ma-Salude dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola cariño, porque tan activo y feliz últimamente?-Pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja

-No entiendo ma?-lo mire con cara de confusión.

-No será una chica?-Me dijo sentándose enfrente de mi.

-Jajaja hay mamá. Tu sabes que las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida, son tú, la duende y Bella.

Mi mamá me miro con una cara que no pude entender, era como si le hubiera dado una repuesta .

-Alice! –grite desesperado, no quería que Bella pensara que soy irresponsable…_ wait! Wait! Wait! ¿Desde cuando te preocupa como te ve bella? Es tu mejor amiga, ella te ve por lo que eres, ¿porque quieres lucirte con ella? _Mmmm …este….no..se.

Me quede estático pensando en este nuevo reflejo de querer verme bien enfrente de Bella, mis manos instintivamente y sin darme cuenta, empezaron a acomodar mi ropa y a _tratar _de acomodarme el pelo.

-Alice, saca la basura-dijo esme mientras le pasaba la basura.

-Edward , saca la basura-Yo la mire con mi ceño fruncido

-Que? Te toca obedecerme privilegios de ser el menor.

-FUE POR DOS MINUTOS ALICE!

-120 segundos, suficientes para darme poder, te quiero Eddy- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Gruñí enserio odiaba ese apodo, y ella amaba hacerme enojar, claro! Digno de hermanos

.

.

.

.

**Bella P.O.V**

Ding! Dong!

Oh por dios! Ya llego Edward y yo con un solo zapato y muy cansada, _mensa eso te pasa por estar pensando toda la noche en que chocolate sabe mejor : el blanco o el café_. _Ah! pero menos mal después de 4 horas de medita miento sobre el chocolate, a las 3:00 am tomaste la decisión de preguntarle a Edward_. Pero claro que su amigo la iluminaria con su decisión, todos modos lo que el escogiera seria el gusto de Bella , el la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Bajo corriendo, y abrió la puerta, y vio a su milagro personal, al chico mas guapo del instituto, su mejor amigo, con su sonrisa torcida, Bella se aventó a sus brazos y el la tomo de la cintura para darle vueltas y darle un beso en su frente.

-Que tal enana, como estas?-Dijo Edward depositándola en el suelo.

-Ahora bien, grandulón-dijo ella levantándose de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vamos?-dijo Edward ofreciéndole su mano.

Bella se la dio y salieron de la casa.

Hola Alice-Dijo Bella dándole un abrazo antes de subirse en el asiento del copiloto, hasta Alice sabia que cuando Bella iba a abordar ese coche ese era SU asiento y el de nadie más.

Hola Bella-dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**Alice P.O.V**

Desde que Edward cumplió los 15 supe que era el momento en el que maduraría y el amor llegaría a el. Desde que conocí a Bella siempre e querido que sea mi cuñada, y yo sabia que no faltaba mucho para que estos sentimientos surgieran y superaran el de la amistad.

Baje del Volvo y le di un beso a Jasper, vi a Rosalie y a Emmet abrazaditos, cuando mi peor pesadilla, la única persona capaz de arruinar el futuro que Jasper, Rosalie , Esme ,Carlisle y yo hemos visto entre Edward y Bella.

_Tanya_

* * *

**Cuan Cuan! conocerán la posición de Tanya el prox capitulo, perdón esta chafita es que son las 01:15 am y no tengo inspiración, pero el prox cap va a salir la relación de Bella y Edward y de como Edwrad se empieza a sentir diferente con ella. Mañana lo subo.**

**REVIEWS? **

**Depende de cuantos reviews y eso tenga es si la sigo o no, bueno espero que les este gustando bye**


	3. Bella me gusta

**Hola aqui esta el tercer capitulo, las visitas van bien asi que la voy a seguir para ver uqe tal avanza espero sus reviews plisss! En este capitulo Edward se da cuenta que Bella le que les guste**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

_Bella me gusta_

**Bella P.O.V**

Tanya

ASh! Como odiaba a esa tipa, quería quitarme a MI Edward, a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, a mi mejor compañía.

Voltee a ver a MI Edward y me percate que no se había dado cuenta de que venia Tanya "zorra" Denali.

Edward salió de su coche, y me abrió la puerta como siempre lo hacia, mi amigo todo un caballero.

Abrió mi puerta y me dio la mano, la acepte para poder levantarme con facilidad, pero Edward vio mi cara supongo que tenia una cara muy fea, porque sentía como mis ojos picaban.

-Nena esta todo bien?-Me dijo mientras me agarraba la cara y me miraba muy preocupado.

-Si, supongo-Maldita voz! Tenia que quebrarse!

Pero como iba a estar bien, si sentía miedo, estaba aterrada! Si Tanya lograba conquistar a Edward, él me haría un lado y le daría su lugar a ella, y yo simplemente no lo soportaría, Edward era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, era el único que me entendía, y me podía hacer sentir mejor. Simplemente NO PODIA PERDERLO!.

Dirán "pero ¿porque sientes esta inseguridad, si él y tu se conocen hace 12 años? él nunca te haría un lado" pero como no pensarlo si todos los días escucho como Tanya y su grupito de resbalosas "Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate", decían a mis espaldas lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara, que Edward era demasiado para mi, que algún día él se daría cuenta de lo poca cosa que era, y me dejaría de hablar. TENIA MIEDOO!

**_Edward P.O.V_**

Nena esta todo bien?-estaba preocupado, parecía que quería …llorar. Odiaba eso odiaba verla llorar, era tan…doloroso. En mi lista eso era lo primero que mas odiaba, era tan doloroso y me sentía tan impotente.

Si, supongo-Se le quebró la voz, NO! Iba a llorar mi pequeña. La iba a abrazar y pedirle que me contara cuando….

Edward-Cerré los ojos en un claro signo de fastidio, se acuerdan de la lista? Pues esta _ella _Tanya Denali era la cuarta cosa que mas odiaba, ¿cual era la segunda? , que Bella se enojara conmigo, ¿La tercera? Ir de compras con Alice. Aunque creo que Tanya es mas estresante que ir de compras, ya que sus insinuaciones eran tan atrevidas y tontas, que daba pena ajena.

Solo espero que ella no sea la razón por la que Bella quería llorar, ¿Ella será mala con Bella? Mas le vale que no porque yo hago todo por proteger a mi enana.

Me voltee y fingí una sonrisa, eso era algo que me gustaba de Bella con ella no tengo que fingir una sonrisa ella me la saca, _ESPERA, DIJISTE "GUSTABA" _mmm supongo,pero obviamente me refiero a que por eso me gusta estar con ella, como amiga.-Buenos días Tanya.

-Hay Edward tu siempre tan caballeroso-dijo interponiéndose entre Bella y yo, y no pase de alto que le dio un empujón, eso me hizo empezar a enojarme y fruncir el ceño.

-Este Edward quería ver si tu, quieres ir a Port Angeles a ver una peli hoy en la tarde-Me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir incomodo, y mire atrás de ella y vi como Bella bajaba la cabeza aunque hablaba con Alice yo siento que estaba escuchando todo.

-He Tanya lo siento pero es que ya tenia planes-dije dije haciendo una mueca fingida de disculpa, la verdad no tenia, pero no quería salir con ella.

Tanya + sala medio obscura+ yo = a mejor salgo corriendo IUG!

-Cuales?-Rayos! Este… piensa piensa piensa.

-Este… voy a… pasar la tarde con Bella-Dije dándole una sonrisa

Ella voltio a ver a Bella con una cara que no pude observar, y me voltio a ver con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Bueno si me permites Tanya, tengo prisa.

La hice educadamente aun lado, y fui hacia Bella que me miraba sorprendida,

Le pase un brazo por los hombros como siempre y la encamine a nuestra clase de literatura.

-Que fue eso?-Dijo ella en lo que me pasaba el brazo por mi cintura, lo cual ese gesto me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica extraña en mi cuerpo.

-Mmmm eso fui yo rechazando a Tanya, por tener una tarde divertida con mi enana, ¿Qué quieres hacer peque?-Le dije dándole un beso en la frente y regalándole mi sonrisa torcida que sabia que a Bella le encantaba.

Bella me sonrío dulcemente en lo que me abrazaba – Te parece bien hacer nuestra juego de ver quien sabe mejor los diálogos de las películas?.

-Me parece genial – Le dije mientras le abría la silla para que se sentara.

La primera clase paso divertida pues tenia a la flaca a mi lado haciéndome reír imitando la voz del profesor.

Las demás fueron muy aburridas hasta que paso algo extraño, mi celular vibro indicándome que era un mensaje, quien me manda un mensaje en clase?

Cuando saque el celular discretamente, me preocupe pues era Alice.

_Edward estoy en física y vi a bella por la ventana salir corriendo llorando, se ve muy mal, no me dejaron salir. Checa que tiene en serio la vi demasiado alterada._

_Alice._

**_Bella _**

Como me encantaba saber que Edward había desplazado a Tanya por mi, eso me dio confianza, pero todo se derrumbo cuando entre al baño y vi a la bola de descerebradas al frente de mi mirándome como si estuviera embarrada de la cosa mas asquerosa , y la mirada de Tanya como si con la mirada me estuviera desmembrando dolorosamente lento, _eso_ me hizo bajar la vista.

-Mira quien esta aquí, fea Swan.-Dijo Tanya y todas se rieron.

-Que quieres?-Le dije tratando de que no viera que le tenia miedo.

-De ti? Nada .Ni que tuvieras algo que quisiera eres fea, tonta, y te falta todo lo que necesita una mujer, no se porque Edward te quiere, eres nada comparado con él.-UH! Golpe bajo que me dijera fea y tonta no me importaba pero cuando lo juntaba con Edward me dolía demasiado, ahí fue cuando yo la débil de mí, le empezaron a picar los ojos-Ves! Eres tan mensa y débil que con cualquier cosita lloras! .Escúchame bien mocosa, cuando Eddie sea mi novio, no dejare ni que te dirija la palabra, hare que se olvide de ti.

Con eso yo salí corriendo del baño llorando, lo único que quería era que todo eso no fuera verdad y Edward me protegiera y quisiera para siempre, corrí al único lugar la que se ocurriría cuando lloro.

**_Edward P.O.V_**

Me sentí desesperado, mi enana triste?

-Profesor me siento mal puedo ir a la enfermería?

-Mmmm claro señor Cullen.

Recogí rápido mis cosas y Salí corriendo a la salida, sabia donde estaba Bella, obviamente al único lugar al que iría si estuviera llorando sería a nuestro prado.

Corrí por el bosque podría llegar con los ojos cerrados pues me sabia el camino de memoria.

Cuando llegue vi al centro y estaba bella sentada abrazando sus rodillas con su cabeza enterrada en ellas.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella y me fui a su espalda, ella no me sintió llegar así que me senté poniendo mi pecho en su espalda y una pierna a cada lado de ella, como cuando éramos pequeños y veíamos películas o Bella lloraba.

Cuando la abrase por la cintura fue cuando levanto su vista, pude ver como tenia muchas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su pantalón mojado, me vi por el reflejo de sus ojos y vi mi cara de dolor.

Enterré mi cara en su cabello, Carajo como dolía verla así!

-Nena, que te pasa?-le dije abrazándola mas fuerte, para que supiera que estaba ahí, y que nunca la dejaría sola.

-Na-nada E-e-edwa-ward-Yo frunci el ceño ¿Cómo que nada? Si estaba llorando.

-Mi pequeña, tu no lloras por nada-Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-Ese gesto hizo que mis labios sintieran un ligero cosquilleo que demandaba un beso diferente.

-E-Es q-q-que-Se volteo y abrazo mi cuello enterrando su cara ahí, mi reacción fue la misma de siempre, abrazarla de la cintura y hacer que se sentara en mi regazo, mientras le hacia círculos en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando se calmo le limpie las lagrimas.

-Nena dime que paso? Sabes que me duele verte llorar.-Le dije dándole un beso en los cabellos

-Es que … tengo miedo-Miedo? -Tengo MUCHO miedo Tony **(N/A Tony es Porque ya ven que su segundo nombre es Anthony y pues ese es el diminutivo, porque Edward le dice "nena, enana , flaca" y así , pero a Edward no le gusta Eddie así que se me hizo que ese apodo es cariñoso)**

-De que enana, porque saliste llorando de la escuela?- Le dije separándome un poco de ella, para ver su ojos.

-Es que yo entre al baño y me encontré con (sollozo)

-Con quien Bella?!

-Con…con… Tanya

Entrecerré mis ojos y cerré mis puños con fuerza esa TIPEJA había echo llorar a MI Bella.

-Que te dijo o que hizo? –Le pregunte entre dientes.

-Ella..ella… ella dijo que yo (sollozo) que tu…. -Empezó a llorar de nuevo

Que tu … que yo? Que es eso?

-Dime bella

-Que yo era muy poca cosa para ser tu amiga y que tu me ibas a alejar de ti cuando te dieras cuenta-dijo llorando, yo me empecé a reír, ¿Era eso por lo que lloraba?

-No te rías grandulón!-Eso me hizo empezar a carcajearme.

-Bella es enserio? Por eso lloras?

-No solo te quise contar otra cosa para marearte, OBVIAMENTE SI EDWARD! TU PREGUNTAS YO REPONDO!

-Nena, tu no tienes nada de poca cosa, eres mi mejor amiga te quiero como una hermana, eres hermosa, agradable, alegre, no eres egoísta, siempre me haces sonreír, me divierto tanto contigo, hasta me conoces mas que mi propia madre , además tienes un amigo MUY sexy -le dije guiñándole un ojo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se rio y se sonrojo Que hermosa se veía así _Edward estas siendo consiente de lo que dices? "Hermosa"_ SI! YY! Bella lo es!

-Bella yo nunca te alejaría de mi, no puedo vivir sin ti.-le dije dándole un sonrisa torcida.

Pero… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta Bella…Bella… tenia TODO lo que debe de tener un mujer, ella era simplemente perfecta, _OH POR DIOS! ESCUCHA LO QUE PIENSAS! _

Me le quede mirando y me di cuenta Bella...

_Me gustaba_.

* * *

**Reviews? plis?**

**Los voy escribiendo conforme los subo, asi que no les puedo adelantar perfectamente porque puede que los cambie solo se que talvez sean uno o dos capitulos mas de ellos con 15 años.**

**No tengo demasiada imaginacion seria padre que me enviaran sugerencias y talvez lasponga si quedan bien con la historia.**


	4. NO definitivamente NO

**Chapter 4**

**Los personajes le corresponden a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta peque pero es que tengo que arreglar las cosas para mañana la escuela espero que les guste mañana tratare de subir dos. Y seguiré con más capítulos de ellos de 15.**

_NO definitivamente NO_

_Bella me gustaba_

-Estas mas tranquila querida? -Le pregunte sintiendo este sentimiento completamente nuevo para mí.

-Ahora ya Tony-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

La baje de mi y me acosté dejando su cabeza acostada en mi pecho, y yo con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, claro esto era normal, cuando Bella dormía en mi casa, así dormíamos, a ella le gustaba dormir en mi cuarto, cosa que a mi no me molestaba en absoluto.

Tenía una sonrisa gigante en mi cara.

Recuerdo cuando encontramos este prado.

_Flash Back:_

_Edward y Bella! __No se donde rayos están escondidos pero no durarán demasiado y en algún momento regresarán a casa y jugaremos a los modelos y se probaran ropa entienden! – nos grito una Alice completamente enojada, pero Bella y yo odiábamos ir de compras y mas probarnos la ropa, así que mi única solución fui tomar de la mano a Bella y jalarla para salir corriendo a un árbol del jardín de mi casa._

_-Nos adentramos más Bella?- le dije con miedo_

_Ella me miro con cara de suplica –Por favor!_

_Le agarre la mano y corrimos más adentro hasta que llegamos a este hermoso prado._

_-Pero mira que lugar más hermoso-dijo Bella soltándome de la mano y corriendo al centro del prado._

_-Tienes razón, y se nota que nadie se ha adentrado tanto, como para descubrirlo, así que solo nosotros lo conocemos –le dije dándole una sonrisa._

_Ella corrió a abrazarme y yo la rodee con mis brazos-Solo será nuestro va?_

_-Va! Nadie debe saber de este lugar además de nosotros, será nuestro escondite-Dije lo último en un susurro._

_-Solo nuestro!- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Que hermoso! Desde entonces este prado ha vivido todos nuestros momentos importantes.

_Flash back _

_Bella y yo estábamos acostados en el pasto, yo rodeándola con un brazo y ella abrazando mi cintura en lo que recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho._

_-Bella_

_-Si Edward?_

_-Te quiero muchisisisimo_

_-También yo Tony_

_-Espera, pero te quiero más que mi amiga._

_-Que?_

_-Si eres mi MEJOR amiga, te quiero como mi hermana Bella_

_-También yo grandulón, eres alguien demasiado especial para mí._

_-También tu para mi enana-Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Recordando todos los momento felices se me paso el tiempo demasiado pronto.

Ya había acabado la clase de la que había salido corriendo.

-Bella

-Edward

-Te quiero

-También yo, muchisisimo, eres lo mas importante y valioso que tengo.

Eso hizo que mi panza sintiera algo extremadamente extraño y nuevo para mi, eran … ¿mariposas?

-También tu enana, eres especial y te juro que nunca te dejare sola ,NUNCA.

Pasaron 5 min de silencio.

-Enana?

-Grandulón?

Sonreí-Hay que ir a la escuela.

-Okay-Se incorporo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me levante y fuimos caminando hasta la escuela, cuando entramos escuche el timbre y eso significaba que ya era hora del almuerzo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y vi a Tanya y a su banda de resbalosas viendo a Bella en forma de burla, cuando pasamos cerca de ellas, Bella bajo la vista, y yo la rodee con mi brazo sus hombros, y fulmine con la mirada a Tanya, y la "inteligente" de Tanya , nótese el sarcasmo, me miro una mirada coqueta pensando que mi mirada era un a mirada de coqueteo, y yo por supuesto que rodee los ojos.

Llegamos a la mesa con mi hermana y nuestros amigos.

Alice me miro preocupada y yo con una mirada le di a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Hermanita, lloraste?-Dijo un Emmet muy preocupado, rara vez veías que Emmet no hiciera un broma sobre algo y en verdad estuviera preocupado, y eso era cuando Bella tenia algo.

-No Emmet, hoy quise venir pintada con sombra de color rojo alrededor de los ojos.-Emmet vio que todo estaba bien cuando escucho el tono sarcástico de Bella, eso significaba que no estaba nada mal.

Todos bromeamos, reíamos, yo lo único en lo que podía penar era en Mi Bella y en la pelea que tenía en mi interior.

Y si a Bella no le gustaba?

Y si le gusta otro?

Y si solo me quiere de amigo?

Y si arruino nuestra amistad, por un amor no correspondido?

NO definitivamente NO

Bella era lo más importante que tenia junto con mi familia y mis amigos.

No arruinaría todo por esto, por este sentimiento que se había apoderado de repente de mí.

_De repente _será eso cierto? Habrá sido de repente?

Intente acordarme de todos los detalles que teníamos.

Los abrazos, Siempre me encantaba que si Bella necesitaba un abrazo para sentirse mejor recurriera a mí.

Sus sonrisas, me encanta saber que por mi esta sonriendo.

Sus risas, música para mis oídos.

Exacto, era el destino Bella en algún momento me iba a gustar, solo hacia falta que conociera este sentimiento.

Cuando teníamos 8 años y le confesé que la quería mucho, lo decía de corazón, y espero que algún día ella también se enamore de mi, y pueda decirle lo mismo en nuestro prado pero finalizando con un "Te quiero mas que mi amiga, quiero que seas mi novia"

Pero por el momento estos sentimientos estarían ocultos, no seria el que arruinara esta amistad, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar lo más hermoso que tengo.

NO me arriesgaría a perderla.

**Reviews? Le gusto? Sugerencias? Tienen apodos de cariño hacia Edward es que no se me corre otro que no sea grandulón y Tony**


	5. ¿Qué paso?

**Chapter 5**

**Los personajes no me pertencen**

**Estaba pensando, hay muchas canciones que me inspiran en esta historia entonces estoy pensando en hacer capítulos con Song-fics**

**Al final pondré el nombre y el autorde la canción por si les gusto, no serán todos solo serán algunos.**

_¿Qué paso?_

Edward escuchaste?-Dijo la voz de mi amor, devolviéndome a la realidad

Mmmm que paso enana?- dije rodeándole con mi brazos su cintura

¿Qué si vamos después de jugar videojuegos a la casa de Jasper y Rosalie, a ver una película?

Tu quieres?-Le dije dándole un beso en la frente, desde que me di cuenta que me gustaba, sentía la necesidad de estar abrazándola y besándola todo el tiempo.

-Me gustaría convivir con todos-dijo abrazándome, ¿Había mencionado cuanto amo que me abrace?

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi-Dije sonriendo.

-¿Salimos de aquí a comer algo? ¿Mmmm no se ir a la "Bella Italia" en Port Angeles, y luego ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa, y de ahí vamos con ellos?-Le dije guiándola a nuestra clase de Biología.

-Claro! Me encanta ese restaurante.-Dijo sentándose en su lugar.

La verdad es que la había invitado porque quería imaginarme a mí, teniendo una cita con Bella. Claro que ella lo vería como una ida de amigos, pero yo no, claro si no le voy a decir que me gusta, necesito desahogarme con algo ¿no?

La clase fue aburrida ya que Bella y yo habíamos adelantado el ejercicio de esa clase.

Me pase toda la clase debatiéndome entre decírselo o no. Tenía miedo de perderla, pero ¡Por Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía de tomar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, desde los 5 años Bella y yo nos agarrábamos las manos pero nunca con otra intención, por lo mismo nunca entrelazábamos nuestros dedos.

Sus labios… en esos dulces labios rosas yo quería dar mi primer beso.

Cuando menos me lo espere sonó el timbre y acompañe a Bella a su siguiente clase.

La tarde paso rápido, pues fue muy placentera ya que estuve toda la tarde con mi Bella, fuimos a comer, jugamos videojuegos me ganó y le debía un helado.

Íbamos rumbo a la casa de Jasper cuando Bella prendió mi radio, por lo regular me molesta que toquen mis cosas, pero Bella podía tocar, desordenar, o hacer lo que quisiera con mis cosas, y nunca me podría enojar con ella.

Bella puso su estación favorita termino la canción de "On call" de Kings of leon cuando empezó una de un ritmo padre cuando puse atención a la letra me ruborice como nunca.

_Bueno, déjenme contarles una historia,  
De una chica y un chico,  
El se enamoró de su mejor amiga,  
Cuando ella está cerca, el no siente otra cosa que felicidad,  
Pero ella había sido dañada, y eso la hizo ciega,  
Pero ella nunca hubiera podido creer que el amor tocaría a su puerta,  
Pero ¿sabes que te amo? ¿o no eras consciente de ello?  
Eres la sonrisa en mi rostro, y no me iré a ningún lado,  
Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, estoy aquí para verte sonreír,_  
_He estado esperando mucho durante tiempo para poder decirte esto.  
_

Bueno claro que iba perfecto a mi caso así que me relaje para que Bella no notara mi rubor y no pusiera atención a la letra.

_Que soy quien va a hacer que te enamores,  
Sé que has alzado un muro a lo largo de tu corazón,  
No vas a tener miedo, oh, mi amor,  
Pero no podrás volar, a menos que esto te lo permita,  
No podrás volar, a menos que esto te lo permita, así que cae..._

Rayos! Es imposible no ruborizarte! Si parece que están narrando tu vida!

_Bueno, puedo decir que le temes a lo que podría hacerte,  
Porque tenemos una amistad tan grande la cual tú no quieres perder,  
Bueno, yo tampoco quiero perderla,  
No creo que pueda quedarme sentado mientras tu sufres, nena,  
Vamos, toma mi mano,  
¿Sabías que eres como mi ángel que olvidó como volar?  
¿Sabías que me parte el corazón cada vez que te veo llorar?  
Porque sé que duele si él se ha ido  
Y se apoya del hombro en el que estás llorando,  
Y espero que para cuando haya terminado con esta canción,  
Te hayas dado cuenta.__  
_

Ok demasiado para mi! _Cámbiale ahora mismo!_

Estire mi mano y le cambie rápido dejando "My body is a cage"

Ok un poco mejor

-Bella?

-Ajap?

-Ya llegamos

-Este… ok

-Que piensas?

-En que… Forks es muy verde

Reí- No eres buena mintiendo.

Bella se ruborizo ¡Que hermosa! ¡¿Como rayos no me di cuenta antes de la hermosa mujer que tengo en frente de mí?!

Salí y le abrí la puerta.

Entramos en la casa y saludamos a todos.

EDWARD POR QUE ESTAS TAN ROJO!-Dijo Emmet en forma de burla

Diablos maldito Emmet!

-Cállate Emmet-Dije entre dientes.

-Ok! Ok! No empecemos una pelea y veamos la peli!

Me senté en un sillón y abrí mis brazos para hacer la rutina de siempre cuando íbamos a ver películas en mi casa, Bella se sentaba entre mis piernas y yo la abrazaba de la cintura recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y ella su cabeza en mi pecho. Debo de admitir que con las circunstancias de ahora, disfrutaba mas ver películas en estos momentos.

Terminamos de ver la película cuando el celular de Bella sonó, la solté para que fuera por el.

-¿Mama?-Dijo Bella

Se escucho un silencio y Bella abrió los ojos, ese gesto me asusto pero cuando iba a ir con ella, ella corrió a la cocina.

Después de 5 min, Bella regreso con los ojos rojos.

-Bella esta todo bien?- Dije preocupado.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa Edward?

-Mmmm claro vamos

Bella se despidió de todos. El viaje a casa fue callado, conocía demasiado bien a Bella como para saber que estaba sollozando muy quedito, lo cual me preocupo a un nivel muy extremo.

Cuando llegamos baje corriendo y le abrí la puerta.

-¿Bella estas bien nena?- Dije poniendo un dedo de bajo de su barbilla para que me volteara a ver.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo también nena.

-Te quiero muchisisisimo

-¿Bella que pasa?

En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe adentro de su casa.

-Te quiero Tony-me abrazo y salió corriendo a su casa.

-Bella!

Vi como entraba llorando a su casa, y yo me quede asustado. ¿Qué pasó?

**Oh que habra pasado?! El próximo capitulo será corto porque será el punto de vista de Bella y luego ya el siguiente ya será la continuación.**

**Reviews? Sugerencias? Les gusto?**


	6. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Chapter 6**

**Gracias por los reviews, no he hallado forma de meter a Alice a Jasper a Emmet y a Rosalie, pero de que van a estar van a estar. :D**

**Los personajes no me corresponden, solo la historia.**

**¿Por qué a mí?**

Después de la platica con Edward, me sentí más segura, pude comprobar que Edward me quería como yo lo quiero a él.

Tuvimos una tarde muy divertida, me debía un helado, ya que le había ganado, y fuimos también a mi restaurante favorito.

Cuando íbamos de camino a casa de los Hale, sonó una canción muy peculiar, hablaba de que un niño se enamoro de su mejor amiga.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, me acuerdo cuando teníamos 8 años y a mi me gustaba Edward, pero después de la platica que tuvimos en el prado nos hicimos mejores amigos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a ser yo quien arruinaría nuestra amistad, eliminaría mis sentimientos hacia él, pensé que lo lograría lo cual no pude, pero al menos están muy bien enterrados, y sé que ahorita la amistad es más fuerte que el amor, o al menos eso estoy tratando.

-Bella?

-Ajap?- Edward me regreso a la realidad.

-Ya llegamos

-Este… ok- _Oh no me había dado cuenta._

-Que piensas?

Me puse nerviosa, que le iba a decir, _fíjate Edward que pensaba en cuando me gustabas de pequeños, y pues fíjate que no estoy segura si ya no me gustas. _No! Obviamente no! -En que… Forks es muy verde

Obviamente me conoce muy bien como para saber que miento.

La película estuvo entretenida y más entre los brazos de Edward. Hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Bella?-Dijo mamá con una voz que significaba que estaba llorando.

Me asuste y corrí a la cocina.

Con más privacidad me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿Mamá que pasa?

-Bella necesito que vengas-Sonó un fuerte golpe-¡Ya!-otro golpe-Te tengo que explicar la situación.

Empecé a llorar, me calme y fui a la sala

-¿Bella esta todo bien?- Dijo un Edward preocupado.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa Edward?- Ni yo sabia lo que pasaba, ¿qué le iba a decir? Solo sabía que estaba muy asustada.

-Mmmm claro vamos

El camino fue callado, hice todo lo posible para no llorar.

Cuando llegamos Edward corrió y me abrió.

-¿Bella estas bien nena?- Dijo poniendo un dedo de bajo de mi barbilla para que volteara a verlo.

-Te quiero Edward.-Le dije pues tenía mucho miedo

-Yo también nena.

-Te quiero muchisisisimo-_ ¿Acaso lo volvería a ver?_

-¿Bella que pasa?

En eso se escucho un fuerte golpe adentro de mi casa.

-Te quiero Tony-lo abracé y salí corriendo a mi casa.

-Bella!

Escuche su grito pero no voltee a verlo, no quería que me viera llorar.

¿Qué me esperaría adentro?

**Ahorita haber si alcanzo a acabar el próximo capitulo.**

**Reviews?**


	7. La peor noticia de mi vida

**Chapter 7**

**Aquí tá chan chan chan chan xD **

**Los personajes no me pertencen.**

**Lo de negritas es la canción este capitulo será song-fic**

**La canción es "Me enamore de ti"**

_La peor noticia de mi vida._

_**Edward P.O.V**_

No podía dormir, ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que había pasado todo eso, y Bella NO había llamado. ¿Por qué?

Llame y llame y todas las veces me mando a buzón.

Eran las 1 am, me dolía la cabeza de tanta preocupación, así que lo único que me quedo era tomar pastillas a para dormir.

Pero a las 2:30 am me despertó mi teléfono.

Lo tome y conteste sin checar pues tenía mucho sueño, pero todo el sueño se esfumo cuando la escuche.

-Edward? Edward?- La escuche llorar y me levante de inmediato.

-Bella que pasa?!

-Edward- Mi enana estaba llorando y yo no estaba ahí para consolarla.

-Bella nena que pasa?!- Dije con la voz ahogada

-Edward ven por favor!? Necesitamos hablar es muy importante.

-Claro! Voy para tu casa!

-¡NO!, No estoy haya, estoy en el prado

-Ok! Llego lo más pronto posible.

Colgué llegue en tiempo record 10 min

-¡Bella!

Solo vi como corrió hacia mis brazos.

-Edward, Edward-dijo llorando yo la cargue como si fuera una bebé, y puse una de la mantas _**(manta o cobija)**_ en el piso, luego me senté en la manta y acomode a Bella en mi regazo, y con la otra manta que traje nos tapé ya que hacia mucho frío.

-Que paso nena?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla llena de lagrimas

- Me voy Edward! ME VOY! – Yo me quede atónito por lo que me dijo

-¿A-A Q-Que te Re-Refieres princesa?-tartamudee

-Me mudo!- Dijo llorando ahí fue cuando yo la acompañe.

-¡No! ¡Pero porque! –Dije abrazándola mas fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, _no quiero que nunca se aleje de mí._

-Mis papás se divorcian Edward , y mi mamá se va a Florida, y a Charlie lo trasladaron a Phoenix.

**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza  
vas alimentando el amor de mi alma  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será de mí si no te tengo? **

-No! Nena! No me puedes dejar solo! Eres mi mundo! Eres lo que más quiero! –Dije llorando mientras la abrazaba y ella también me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello, y yo su cintura.

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
"me enamoré de tí"  
**

-Lo siento Edward! Ya no puedo hacer nada! Me voy mañana, se lo tenían guardado y me lo iban a decir al último, al menos para que me despidiera.

**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...  
eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
qué será de mí si no te tengo?  
**

-¡MAÑANA!- ¡Me desmayaba!, ¡JURÓ Que me desmayaba!

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
**

-Lo siento- dijo Bella

**Estuvo cortito sorry pero los demás serán capitulo pero con canciones**

**Reviews?**


	8. No quiero estar sin ti

**CHAPTER 8**

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL OTRO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO ES UN A CONVINACIÓN DE CANCIONES SON : NO QUEIRO ESTAR SIN TI Y AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER.**

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCEN A STEPHANIE MEYER**

_NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI_

**Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,  
yo haré canciones para ver si  
así consigo hacerte sonreír,  
si lo q quieres es huir, camina,  
yo haré canciones para ver,  
si así consigo fuerzas para vivir...  
No tengo mas motivos para darte  
que este miedo que me da,  
el no volver a verte, nunca más... **

2 semanas 8 horas habían pasado desde que Bella, mi princesa, se fue. Desde hace 368 horas sentía un hueco en mí, me faltaba lo más importante que tenía, ahora que ella estaba lejos de mí, podía saber que no solo me gustaba, si no que la amaba.

**N****o quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
**

Desde que ella se fue, ya no tengo un motivo para levantarme, ya no tengo las ganas de ir a la escuela, lo único que quiero es estar solo, sentado en mi sillón, viendo a la ventana, he imaginar como hubiera sido mi vida si ella no se hubiera ido.

**Creo ver la lluvia caer  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te echo de menos...  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
y si te sientes sólo háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..**

¡La necesito! La necesito más que el aire. Sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido. Me duele saber que no estoy con ella para que llore en mi hombro o para que ría conmigo, para que me cuente sus problemas y sepa que yo estoy ahí para apoyarla, ¡me duele! Me duele como si me enterraran un cuchillo en el corazón que ya no esta en mi pecho, ya no esta aquí conmigo, porque cuando ella se fue, se lo llevo junto con sus ojos cafés.

**De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació en abril,  
miradas tristes sobre mi se anidan  
y se hacen parte de mi ser  
y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti...  
No tengo mas motivos  
para darte que esta fría soledad,  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más... **

No quiero comer, no me puedo concentrar mi mente esta en el "¿Qué estará haciendo ahorita?, ¿Me extrañara? Porque yo si lo hago. No duermo, porque siempre que cierro los ojos me acuerdo de nuestra despedida, me acuerdo del día que nos separo.

**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
**

_Flash Back__**  
**__. _

_Emmet y Bella ya tenían sus maletas en el carro de René se irían con ella._

_Rose besaba y abrazaba a Emmet en lo que los dos estaban llorando, bueno no eran los únicos: Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella y yo._

_Bella nunca me olvides!-Decía Alice mientras la abrazaba y Bella lloraba junto con ella _

_Fueron 5 minutos en lo que se despedían cada uno de Emmet y de Bella_

_Abracé a emmet- Cuídala ¿si? ¡Mucho!_

_Fui con Bella- Bella_

_Me volteo a ver- Bella, te quiero muchísimo._

_-También yo Edward_

_-Hare todo lo posible por irte a ver. ¡Por favor! Apenas te pongan teléfono en tu casa llámame._

_-Lo haré, te lo juro._

_La abrace y le di un beso muy cerca de los labios, si caso eso iba a ser lo único que iba a tener, pues mejor aprovechaba la oportunidad para darle ese beso._

_-Te quiero_

_-Te quiero Bella_

_Fin flash back _

Tengo lagrimas en los ojos, Claro es de esperarlo siempre que recuerdo ese momento lloró, ¡pero como no!, Rose es la que más me entiende, También ella perdió a Emmet con esta decisión, ¡pero no era igual!, Rose conocía a Emmet desde hace 4 años y eran novios desde hace 2 años, pero yo conocía a Bella desde hace 12 años, y ella era parte de mi vida era el amor de mi vida, y estoy seguro que no es un amor adolescente en el que piensas que tu primer amor va a ser el único, ¡NO!, Bella ES el amor de mi vida, es al persona más dulce y tierna y poco egoísta que conozco, la conozco tan bien como ella me conoce a mí, con ella había crecido, con ella había compartido mis primeras experiencias, en bici, en patines, en nadar, en que se me cayera mi primer diente, en pocas palabras ella había estado en todas las cosas importantes para mi , y sabia cosas tan intimas que ni Esme o Carlisle sabían. ELLA ES MI VIDA!

**Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque  
No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me quema el aire  
Si tú no estas aquí sabrás,  
que dios no va a entender, por qué te vas  
Si tú no estas aquí.**

Y ahora me pregunto:

¿Que haré sin ella?

**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño  
Si tú no estas aquí no sé  
q diablos hago amándote  
si tu no estas aquí, sabrás  
q dios no va a entender por q te vas  
Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**

**Les gusto?**

**Reviews?**

**Ahorita voy a subir otro.**

_gracias a _


	9. Revive Edward ¡¡por dios!

**CHAPTER 9**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE**

**STEPHANIE MEYER LA GRAN CREADORA DE ESTOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES Y DEL SEXY EDWARD XD**

_Revive Edward ¡por dios!_

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¡! REVIVE POR DIOS!- Dijo Alice más que enojada.

Yo solo la voltee a ver y regrese mi vista la ventana, tenía la esperanza de que si volteaba a ver por mucho tiempo esa ventana mágicamente Bella regresaría.

-¡NO SEÑORITO! ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME IGNORAS!- ME DIJO SEÑALANDOME CON SU DEDO, MUY CERCA DE MI CARA.

- ¡Cállate Alice! Déjame solo por favor.

-NADA DE CALLATE ALICE! ENTIENDO QUE DEBÍA DEJARTE SOLO POR UN TIEMPO PARA QUE LO SUPERARAS, PERO YA HAN PASADO 2 MESES Y ¡NO REACCIONAS! ¡YA NO ERES EL DE ANTES!

-Alice es que… -Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- no… ha…. No ha llamado.

-YA LO SE EDWARD, ACASO CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR LA PARTIDA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA.

-¿Alice? ¿Crees que ya nos olvido?-Cuanto me dolía pensar en eso, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, desde que Bella se fue, no me e separado ni un solo minuto de mi celular, no he salido de casa por estar todo el día en este sillón a lado del teléfono esperando a que suene, y… simplemente no ha llamado, me dolía pensar que ya me había olvidado y que no la iba a volver a ver, ni a escuchar.

-Mmmm no lo creo hermanito-relajo su voz, viendo que el tema me afectaba, y mucho.

Alice al igual que yo no sonreía desde que Bella se fue, al menos Alice tenía a Jasper, y aunque sonreía cuando estaba con él, se notaba que no como cuando estaba Bella aquí.

-Alice déjame solo por favor- Le dije regresando mi vista a la ventana.

-Edward por favor regresa- dijo ante de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Llevaba 2 horas viendo cuando necesitaba un baño.

Estaba en la ducha cuando el teléfono sonó, ¿Sería ella?

Cuando iba a salir pise el jabón y me resbale golpeándome la cabeza, y desmayándome.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado, lo que me despertó fue el agua de la regadera cayendo en mi rostro, me levante me seque y mi puse una pijama.

Baje corriendo, pero paré cuando sentí el dolor en mi cabeza.

Me encontré con un Alice muy feliz, con un a sonrisa. Eso era bueno ¿no? Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así.

En mi cara apareció un sonrisa- ¿Era ella?-pregunte ilusionado

-No-Dijo Alice tratando de controlar su sonrisa apretando sus labios

Fruncí el ceño-entonces ¿por qué estas sonriendo así?

-que te importa Edward- dijo Alice "enojada". YO SABÍA que escondía algo, ¿Porque se agarra tanto la mano derecha?

Todo el día fue extraño TODOS hasta Rosalie estaban felices. TODOS sonreían, menos yo.

A las 11 me fui a dormir estaba MUY exhausto, pero simplemente no podía, me sentía... ¿Ansioso?

Como a las 2 am, me llego un pensamiento, ¿Por qué TODOS estaban felices?

Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, Alice feliz, Rose también, Jasper también. ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡¿PERO COMO?!

¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA DORMIR!

¿¡COMO NO LO VI VENIR?!

¡ERA OBVIO!

¡PO SUPUESTO QUE ESTABA DEMASIADO DESCONECTADO DE LA REALIDAD PARA NOTARLO!

¡JASPER Y ALICE, ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS!

¡PERO SI SOLO TIENEN 15!

BUENO LO SE HE ESCHUCHDO DECIR A JASPER QUE EL SE VA A TARDAR EN CASAR, PERO APUESTO A QUE YA SE COMPROMETIERON DESDE AHORITA Y ESPERARAN ALGUNOS AÑOS MAS PARA CASARSE.

¡POR ESO SE TAPABA TANTO LA MANO DERECHA!

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

No dormí apenas dieron las 9 am pensaba bajar para encontrarme a Alice y preguntarle porque no me había dicho.

Pero antes de bajar vi en mi reloj que hoy era 20 de junio: Mi cumpleaños.

¡Genial! Otra fecha que me acuerda que Bella no esta conmigo.

Me bañe y vestí rápido para poder bajar.

Cuando estaba ya a la mitad de las escaleras pude ver la sala.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡GRANDULÓN!

**MUAHAHA AHÍ LE PARÓ, ¿SE ACUERDAN QUIEN USA ESE APODO?**

**REVIEWS?**

**PLIS?**

**VOY A EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA FIC, QUE SE LLAMA "EL AMOR NO ES ACTUACION" LO EMPEZARE MAÑANA QUE NO ME DEJAN TAREA. ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y POR FAVOR RECOMIENDEN ESTE FIC, Y También EL OTRO CUANDO LO SUBA.**

**EN RESÚMEN**

**El amor no es actuación**

**El famosísimo actor Edward Cullen, el mejor actor de edad joven, le ofrecen hacer una película, en la que su compañera que también es protagonista Bella Swan una niña/mujer que hace sentir de una forma nueva a Edward y se decidirá a conquistarla después de filmar la escena en la que los dos se besan, ya que esa sensación que le dio el beso fue nueva para él. Peeero! No es el único decidido a hacerlo ya que su compañero de set Jacob también siente atracción hacia Bella.**


	10. El silencio otorga

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Estos personajes no son mios, son de Doña Meyer.**_

_El silencio otorga._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños grandulón!- dijo una persona 2 metros después del final de las escaleras.

Mis ojos se abrieron, ¿Era verdad? Lo que mis ojos veían ¿Era verdad? Una chava de cabello café, ojos color chocolate y una hermosa sonrisa.

¡SÍ!, ¡Ella estaba aquí!

Baje de un salto los 5 escalones que me faltaban, en una zancada llegue hasta ella, la agarre de la cintura, la cargué y le di vueltas.

- ¡Tony! ¡Tony!-Dijo Bella enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y abrazándolo - ¡Ya sé que me extrañaste! ¡También yo! ¡Pero me estoy mareando!

Paré de dar vueltas, pero no la baje- ¡Bella, estas aquí! -Dije dándole besos en las mejillas, en su nariz, en su frente y en su barbilla.

- ¡Lo se Tony!, hice todo lo posible por estar contigo en tu día, no todo el tiempo se cumplen ¡16!

-Ejem, ejem – Alguien carraspeo, y fue cuando me acorde que no estábamos solos. Bella estaba ruborizada por el espectáculo que dimos.

-Ya te podemos felicitar Edguardo-Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa, agarré a Bella por los hombros y la pegue a mi cuerpo, si venía solo de visita no me separaría de ella.

-¡Emmet! ¡Hermano!- Dije mientras lo abrazaba con mi brazo libre.

-¡Hermanito!- Llego Alice y se colgó de mi cuello me abrazo con manos y piernas, parecía una bebé.

Tuve que soltar a Bella para que Alice no la pateara.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita!-Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡También a ti hermanito!- se bajo de mí, y yo volví a rodear a Bella con mi brazo.

Abrace a todos uno por uno. Comimos y la pasamos muy bien, hace mucho que no sonreía tanto, me sentía tan bien.

Cuando acabamos, como por las 5 pm, regresamos a la sala a ver una película vimos "Recuérdame"

Tenía a Bella abrazada como siempre, cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bella- Le susurre.

-Mande Edward-Dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndome el juego de los susurros.

Cuando se volteo nuestros labios quedaron a menos de 5 cm. Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no acercarme más y besarlos.

-Vamos a nuestro prado- Le susurre de vuelta.

-Me encanta la idea.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a nuestro preciado prado.

La lleve en mi espalda, como cuando Bella era pequeña.

Llegamos al centro del prado y nos sentamos, yo acomode mi cabeza en su regazo y cerré los ojos por la sensación que me dio el que Bella me acariciara el cabello.

Después de 5 min de un cómodo silencio. Hablé.

-Bella, te quiero muchísimo.

-También yo Edward

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-Dije un poco enojado-Estuve esperando tu llamada estos 2 meses

-Lo siento Ed, como éramos nuevos ahí no teníamos mucho dinero y no pudimos comprar un teléfono.

-Bella no puedo vivir sin ti, no se como le haré cuando te vuelvas a ir.-Dije cerrando mis ojos porque las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Edward, tengo una noticia que darte. No se si esto vaya a ser incomodo para ti, por favor dime si no quieres, es tu comodidad, y no quiero invadir tu privacidad.

Yo abrí los ojos, pues no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Explícate, por favor

-Edward ayer recibí una llamada de Esme, nos…. Nos… nos invito a…. vivir aquí.

Bella se me quedo viendo para poder ver mi reacción.

Mi reacción.

Mi reacción fue… no se como llamarla, solo sabía que en ese momento era el chavo más feliz del mundo. Bella regresaría y no solo la vería en la escuela y algunos fines de semana, si no que ahora la vería todos los días a todas horas.

-Entiendo que no quieras- dijo bella triste.

-¿Qué no quiera?- dije asombrado porque pensara que no quería.

-Es lo que más quiero Bella, eso significaría que regresarías enana- dije levantando y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Entonces no te molesta, si… ¿quieres?

-¿Qué si quiero? Bella nunca he querido tanto algo en mi vida.

-Que bueno Edward porque regresar es lo que más queremos emmet y yo, el regresaría con Rose y yo regresaría contigo.

-Es lo que más quiero nena.

-¿Entonces cuando regresas?

-Pues quería preguntarte primero, entonces hoy le llamo a Rene para que mande por paquetería las cosas de Emmet y mías.

-¿Entonces ya hoy duermen aquí?-Dije emocionado

-Si- dijo dándome una sonrisa, porque notó mi emoción ante su regreso.

Regresamos a la casa a las 8 pm cenamos y cuando ya íbamos a pararnos de la mesa

-Edward ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?

Le di su sonrisa favorita- claro, porque no

Me sonrió de vuelta

Esa noche fue la mejor que he tenido en estos últimos meses, por fin pude dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Bella y Emmet ya hasta tenían sus propios cuartos, aunque Bella raramente dormía en el, por lo regular dormía conmigo.

Bella ya se había integrado de nuevo a su antiguo horario y todo regreso a la normalidad, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Faltaban 10 días para el día que me tenía tan nervioso.

_El baile de primavera_

Quería pedirle a Bella que fuera mi pareja, pero también tenía entendido que Mike y Eric se lo iban a pedir, tenía nervios.

¿Y si me rechazaba?

¿Y si aceptaba ir con otro?

Me había retractado hasta que tuve una plática con Alice

_Flash Back_

_-Toc toc-Dijo Alice entrando a mi cuarto_

_-¿Que paso duende?- dije dándole una sonrisa la cual ella me regresó._

_-¿Cuándo le dices?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-A bella_

_-¿Qué le digo?_

_-Edward no te hagas el tonto, cuando le dices a Bella que la amas_

_Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Bella lo sabría?_

_-¿D-de D-de De que hablas Alice?_

_-De que se te nota de que amas a Bella._

_-N-No es cierto Alice_

_-Edward soy tu melliza, a mí no me engañas._

_-Ok, ok, pero no le voy a decir a Bella nada._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque Alice, no voy a arruinar nuestra amistad._

_-No lo harás Ed, esto no es un amor de adolescentes, este es amor del duradero._

_-Pero tal vez de mi lado, pero Bella no me ama a mi._

_-Claro que si lo hace._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque te mira como tu la miras a ella, y ¡no! No es una mirada de mejores amigos, es una mirada de amor._

_-Lo pensare Alice- dije con un poco de esperanza._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hoy se lo pediría al final de clases, además hoy Alice iría por su vestido a Port Angeles, si acaso Bella me aceptaba podría acompañarla, aunque sé que Bella no le gusta ir de compras, es mejor ir solo una vez a que Alice quiera regresar otra vez porque se lo pedí después de que ella fuera por su vestido.

Cuando dio el toque, me puse demasiado nervioso que hasta me temblaban las manos.

Cuando la vi en su casillero corrí hacia ella

-Bella, podemos hablar

-Claro Edward

Fuimos caminando hacia el coche de Alice, ya que Alice había obligado a ir a Bella.

-Bella

-Edward-dijo dándome una sonrisa que me hizo tranquilizarme.

-Bella yo quería preguntarte algo-Le dije con un poco de esperanza acordándome de la platica que tuve con Alice.

-Dime Edward

-Este… tu… tu –dije poniendo me nervioso, pasándome una mano por mis cabellos.

Bella sonrió con diversión

-Bella tu… ¿Irías al Baile conmigo?-le dije, pero me preocupo cuando borró su sonrisa.

El mundo se me vino abajo en ese momento, la esperanza se esfumó.

Pasaron unos segundos muy largos, ya que no contestaba mi pregunta

Pasó 1 minuto y fue cuando entendí.

-Esta bien Bella, ya entendí, el silencio otorga –Dije bajando mi mirada y sintiéndome completamente deprimido.

Mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme de ahí y Bella no me viera llorar

**Uh :C lo siento, pero luego subo el otro capitulo, hoy pensaba escribir 3 y subirlos, pero mi maestro de química y el de mate nos quieren matar dejándonos demasiada tarea así que acabo de terminar las tareas y apenas acabé me puse a escribir.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Tanya ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Listos para la continuación, no me han llegado reviews .**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_Tanya ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Pasó 1 minuto y fue cuando entendí._

_-Esta bien Bella, ya entendí, el silencio otorga –Dije bajando mi mirada y sintiéndome completamente deprimido._

_Mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme de ahí y Bella no me viera llorar._

Mis ojos picaban, obviamente que tonto soy, como ella querría ir conmigo, ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo, Alice esta equivocada.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward!-Me grito Bella pero yo no la iba a voltear a ver, no quería que se diera cuenta que yo la amaba, si ella me había rechazado acompañarme al baile significaba que no le gustaba, y si ella veía que la amaba la iba a asustar, y no me gustaría que Bella se alejara de mí.

Voltee a ver a Bella sobre el hombro y vi como estaba Mike, pidiéndole lo del baile, vi que Bella hizo una mueca que parecía sonrisa, y vi como Alice le daba una mirada de desconcierto.

Salí corriendo, ¡Bella lo había elegido a él!

Me metí en la escuela y fui a la cancha de básquet, ya que a esa hora estaba vacía.

-Edward-Escuche su irritante voz.

-¿Qué paso Tanya?

-Este, ya sabes, que el baile es en una semana, y pues yo quería saber ¿No me vas a invitar?

Me llego la imagen de Tanya bailando conmigo, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, y yo con mis brazos en su cintura. ¡NO! Yo quería que fuera Bella.

-No, lo siento- Dije muy cortante, pero en ese momento me llego una idea, le daría celos a Bella.

-Ok, lo siento perdón por la molestia- cuando se iba a ir la agarre de la mano.

-No solo quiero pedirte eso, Tanya también me gustaría saber si ¿Serías mi novia?-Le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-¡SI!

La abrace y le di un beso en la frente, si este plan funcionaba debía guardar mi primer beso para Bella.

Salí con ella en mi costado, yo solo escuchaba que hablaba pero no sabía de que, solo pensaba en como sería todo si este plan funcionaba.

Cuando vi a Bella, de reojo vi como se dirigía hacia mí, y sabía que debía de poner en práctica mi actuación, así que agarre la mano de Tanya y le di un beso en la frente mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

Vi como Bella paró y abrió sus ojos y salió corriendo. Uh Oh! esta no debía ser su reacción ¿o si?

-Tanya no vemos luego.

-Eddie, vas a pasar mañana por mí en la mañana amor-Eddie ¡AGH cuanto odio ese sobrenombre! Además, eso fue una orden, no una pregunta.

-Pero… debo pasar por Bella.

-¡NO! Bella no es tu novia, ¡yo si!- ¡LAMENTABLEMENTE!

-Okay… a las ¿7:30?

-Si cariño, adiós- dijo tratando de darme un beso en la boca, para lo cual yo reaccione acercándome y posando mis labios en su mejilla.

Pasó la tarde muy aburrida, estaba triste, deprimido, a Bella le gustaba Mike, y yo… estaba con Tanya, ¿hay algo más para hoy?

-¡Edward!, ¡Baja a probarte la ropa que compre para ti!

Okay, si, si había.

Baje y vi a Bella con sus ojos tristes, ¿porque será? El imbécil de Mike ¿le habrá hecho algo?

Cuando me probé el tonto traje, me subí a mi cuarto, puse Chopin y me acosté poniendo mis brazos encima de mis ojos.

Sentí un peso en mi pecho, y ahí fue cuando baje mi brazo y rodee la cintura de Bella. ¡AH! ¡Si! Si ella no me amaba viviría con esto, pero aun así hare que se enamore de mi.

-Así que… eres ¿novio de Tanya?-Me pregunto… ¿triste?

-Mmmm sí. Y…tú ¿vas a ir con Newton al baile no?

-Mmmm si.

-Okay. Bells este… Tanya quiere que vaya por ella mañana, crees que podrías ¿irte con Alice?

Sentí como Bella se tenso, y sentí un movimiento… ¿un sollozo?

-Okay, que descanses Edward- dicho esto se levanto y salió del cuarto sin voltear a verme.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Celos?

Oh! No, ¡que tonto soy!, Bella tenia miedo que cuando tuviera novia la desplazara, y exactamente esto es lo que estoy haciendo.

¡Tonto!, ¡Menso!, ¡Tarado!

.

.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

-Bella, podemos hablar-Dijo Edward asustándome, pues apareció de la nada.

-Claro Edward

Fuimos caminando hacia el coche de Alice, ya que Alice me había obligado a acompañarla a escoger su vestido.

-Bella

-Edward-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Bella yo quería preguntarte algo-Dijo nervioso.

-Dime Edward

-Este… tu… tu –dijo poniéndose nervioso.

Sonreí divertida, se veía hermoso nervioso.

-Bella tu… ¿Irías al Baile conmigo?-dijo sorprendiéndome, Edward me estaba pidiendo a MI que lo acompañara al baile A MI, cuando tiene a Tanya y a muchas chavas encima.

Me puse nerviosa, claro que iría pues llevaba dos noches soñando con Edward en traje y yo bailando con él, pero la sorpresa me dejo muda.

Pasó 1 minuto

-Esta bien Bella, ya entendí, el silencio otorga –Dijo bajando mi mirada, ¡ESO QUE SIGNIFICABA!

Se dio la vuelta, y yo no reaccionaba cuando logre hacerlo le grite pero no me escuchaba. Cuando iba a ir por él Mike llego.

-Hola Bella

-Hola

-Bella vas a ir al baile conmigo-Dijo más como una orden que como petición, vi que Alice también notó lo mismo y lo miro con desaprobación

Yo le dirigí una sonrisa- Aww lo siento Mike, pero ya me lo pidieron y voy a aceptar.

Me aleje de él y fui a buscar a Edward después de 5 min de buscarlo lo vi y vi como abrazaba a Tanya. Y puedo jurar que escuche a mi corazón romperse.

¿Por qué me pidió que fuera con él si después de 10 minutos ya tiene a Tanya como novia?

Salí corriendo y en eso me tope con Mike

-Ok Mike acepto ir contigo.

**Reviews?**

**Sugerencias?**

**Algo?**


	12. ¡Tanya lo ha besado!

**Chapter 12**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

_¡Tanya lo ha besado!_

-¡Edward Cullen eres un Tonto descerebrado!-dijo Alice entrando a las… ¡¿6:00 am?!

-Alice ¡¿Por qué diablos me despiertas?!

-¡Como eres Menso!

-Puedes dejar de gritar de una maldita vez y decirme porque tanto escandalo.

-TU AMAS A B-E-L-LA! No a Tanya zorra Denali

-Tú no lo sabes Alice, ya la veo con otros ojos, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Tanya.

-¡Edward por favor! ¡Nadie te cree esa! ¡No se porque Bella se la esta creyendo!

-Edward, ¿sabes que puedes perder el amor que Bella te tiene?

-¡Alice entiéndelo ya de una buena vez! B-E-L-LA N-O M-E A-M-A

-Bueno Edward no digas que yo no te avise.

-¡A por cierto! Bella no va a ir hoy al instituto.-dijo Alice antes de salir de mi cuarto

_**Bella P.O.V**_

-Hola Esme

-Hola querida

-Esme hoy no me siento muy bien, necesito ir a la Push y relajarme un poco, ¿puedo?

-¡Claro!, pero ve con cuidado nena.

-Gracias!, adiós

.

.

.

.

–BELLA!

-JAKE!

Me cargo y me dio vueltas, después de Edward, Jake era mi mejor amigo.

-Y que te trae por aquí loca

-Necesito hablar con alguien ¿Puedes mocoso?- Así nos llevábamos él y yo, él de juego me dice "mensa y loca" y yo le digo "mocoso" por ser menor que yo.

-Claro loca pasa, Billy salió a pescar.

Le platique todo, desde lo que paso hasta lo de mis sentimientos.

-Bells a él le gustas.

-¿Jake que no escuchas? T-I-E-N-E A T-A-N-Y-A D-E N-O-V-I-A

-Si escuche, tonta. Pero sé que solo es para darte celos.

-Vamos Bella piénsalo te quedaste congelada como mensa – me dio una sonrisa burlona – Él interpreto el silencio como una negativa. Y entonces fue por la chava resbaladiza para darte "Celos"-Hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

Me la pase muy divertida la mañana y tarde con Jake platicamos de todo y de nada.

A las 4:30 pm llegue a casa para ir a comer.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado Isabella Marie Swan?

Voltee y vi a un Emmet y aun Edward muy enojados.

-¡¿Isabella porque no fuiste a clases?!-dijo Edward

-¡Hey! bájale Edward Cullen, no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, a ti ya no te toca llevarme así que no te pongas de regañón, eres mi amigo no mi padre ni mi novio-Dije enojada. No sé que parte de lo que dije hería a Edward pero estaba enojada con él, así que no me disculpe.

-emmet estuve con Jake, necesitaba verlo y hablar con un amigo.

-Ahora si me permiten voy a saludar a Carlisle y a Alice y a rose y a Jasper.

Sin más palabras me abrí espacio entre los dos.

Lunes:

Edward estuvo todo el día con Tanya, casi no nos topamos en clases ya que cuando Ed se sentaba conmigo Tanya se lo llevaba y cuando tenia clases Tanya con él se sentaba en mi lugar y a mi me dejaba sola.

Martes:

El sábado era el baile, y a mi me dolía el ver que Tanya si había hecho que Edward me dejara de hablar.

Eso me duele mucho! Todas las noches lloró desde el miércoles pasado que Edward y Tanya se hicieron novios.

No he ido a dormir con él desde ese miércoles, el viernes pasado escuche como Ed abría su puerta y se dirigía a mi cuarto, pero me levante rápido y cerré con seguro, necesitaba mi dosis de llanto nocturno y con Edward en mi cama no me atrevería a llorar.

Miércoles:

Edward P.O.V

¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA CUMPLIDA DE NOVIAZGO!

Tanya ya me tiene arto! Odio que me aleje de mi enana, no he podido hablar con ella desde que empecé con Tanya.

El viernes iba a ir a su cuarto pero cerró con seguro, y no pude dormir porque ya tenía una semana sin hablarle a Bella, la semana que llevo con Tanya a sido la peor de mi vida.

1.-Sin comunicación con Bella

2.-Noviazgo con Tanya

3.- Y el plan no funciona.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Hoy es jueves pasado mañana será el baile.

¡Quiero llorar!

-buenos días Bella-Dijo Edward

Asentí en forma de saludo

-Como te ha ido?

Como te ha ido ¡¿Cómo TE HA IDO?! Esa maldita pregunta no existía entre nosotros, pues siempre nos contábamos las noticias apenas pasaban. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que no dejo contestar. Edward vio que no le respondí y puso una mirada triste, pero en menos de 5 min su novia chicle vino por el y se lo llevo.

En el almuerzo ocurrió lo peor.

Estaba yo sentada en un columpio que se encontraba entre la separación de bosque y de la escuela.

Cuando vi a Tanya levantándose para darle un beso en la boca a MI Edward.

Lo único que sabía era que no quería presenciar eso, así que salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude a nuestro prado.

Tanya lo ha besado.

**Reviews?**

**Sugerencias?**

**Golpes?**

**El prox capi es el baile! Va haber mucha música pondré los nombres por si les gusta alguna**


	13. Catching Feelings

_**Chapter 13**_

_**En este capitulo va estar la canción de "lo siento" de Belinda**_

_**Esta largo el capi.**_

_**A y perdon porque en el pasado capi dije que este era ya el del baile pero no será el próximo, y este será más cortito.**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Aquí esta! Cha chan no me odien lean, y verán que…**_

_Catching Feelings_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Edward vamos al patio-Dijo Tanya con su voz chillona.

Hoy era jueves, 2 días para el baile, y yo, estoy con _Tanya, _porque al parecer Bella no tiene celos, eso me confirma que yo no le gusto, y esa ha sido la única razón por la que no he cortado con Tanya.

-¿Para qué?- Dije acomodándome en mi silla, como me chocaba que Tanya siempre me estuviera ordenando.

-¡Edward!- hizo un puchero de lo más horripilante.

- ¡Ya okey! ¡Okey!

Todos mis hermanos y los Hale me miraron con el ceño fruncido y moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro diciéndome con la simple mirada "Tu te lo buscaste"

Salimos y me llevo, digo ME llevo, porque si hubiera sido por mi nos hubiéramos quedado ahí con mis hermanos, estar solo con Tanya se me hacia tan desagradable.

-Edward llevamos una semana y no me has dado nuestro primer beso.-hizo otro puchero que enserio me hizo poner cara de asco, pero me tuve que controlar antes de que lo notara.

-Mmmm Tanya…-me detuve porque vi como se ponía de puntas (si es que acaso debía porque tenia unos tacones, que parecían zancos) ¡NO! ¡Mi primer beso debe de ser con Bella! _¡Edward, si acaso no te acuerdas a Bella no le gustas!_

¡NO, no, NO! ¡No voy a cerrar mis ojos!

Cuando estaba a 3 cm de mis labios, logre ver como Bella estaba sentada en un columpio en la orilla del bosque y cuando me vio salió corriendo metiéndose al bosque, ¿Qué significa eso?

Me hice hacia atrás para alejarme de Tanya

-¿Por qué te retiras Eddie?

-Mmmm Tanya debemos de hablar.

-¡NO! ¡Eddie BESAME!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI TANYA!, ¡ODIO ESE ESTUPIDO APODO!, ¡ Y DEJAME DE ESTAR DANDO TANTAS ORDENES!

-EDDIE BESAME!

¡Que esta loca no entendía!

-Tanya lo siento, pero no quiero seguir, hemos terminado.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que hemos terminado

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN! ¡CONMIGO! ¡NADIE TERMINA!

-Entonces yo soy nadie. Lo siento, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra chica.

Sin mas que decir salir corriendo rumbo al bosque.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

**Dime tu si me miras a mi  
No soy la niña que antes fui  
Me aleje de tu amor, that's right.  
Quiero pensar que se puede cambiar  
La luna llena por el sol  
En un eclipse total.**

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué?!

Perdí a mi amigo, perdí a mi MEJOR amigo por culpa de Tanya Zorra Denali.

Y para mis pulgas **(N/A es una expresión que se refiere a que alguien hace algo que a ti te molesta.) ¡**TANYA BESA A MI EDWARD! ¡A MI Edward!

Pero yo sé que AMO a Edward y no importa cuantos sapos bese yo lo esperaré.

**En mi mente...tu recuerdo estará  
Impaciente...yo esperare  
Fácilmente...dejare este dolor, si cambias de parecer. **

Pero lo que si me enoja es que no haya cumplido su promesa, él me dijo que nuca me alejaría. Y cuando empezó con Tanya fue lo primero que hizo.

**En la pared tu retrato colgué  
La vida sin ti no pinta igual,  
Se borro tu color, that's right  
Tanto dolor por un simple error  
Que no consigo entender  
Vuelve mi amor otra vez **

Me gustaría poder decirle que me gusta, ¡que lo amo!

**Haría todo porque estuvieras aquí,  
Lo siento  
Hoy me equivoque, me precipite  
Pero por favor Lo siento**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Bella!

Grite mientras me acercaba al prado

-¡Vete Edward!-me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella, no podía ver su cara ya que me estaba dado la espalda. Su voz sonaba enojada y triste a la vez.

-¡¿que pasa Bella, que tienes?!-Dije poniendo mi mano es su hombro para que me volteara a ver.

-¿¡QUE PASA?!- Me asuste Bella nunca me había gritado antes.

-Bella…

-No Edward ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo vete!

-No

-¡Por favor, dime que tienes!

-¿Que? ¿Qué tengo? Más bien que no tengo ¡Perdí a mi mejor amigo!

-No es cierto Bella aquí estoy

-¡Ahorita Edward! ¡Solo ahorita! No hemos podido hablar en 1 semana por la estúpida de tu novia!-Gritaba cada vez mas fuerte

-Ex novia

Bella tomo aire para gritar otra vez, pero paró cuando escucho lo que dije- ¿que?- dijo en apenas un susurro

-Ex novia

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanya te corto?- Me dijo preocupada. Preocupada ¿por mi?

¡Tenía que decirle!

Alice tenía razón si acaso me aceptara ganaría más de lo que pierdo.

¡Pero como!

Me reí- No enana, YO la corte

-¿Por qué? Pensé que la amabas.

-No Bella, yo amo a otra persona, a ella la use para dart-le celos- me corregí pues casi le decía que era le quería darle celos a ella.

Bella se puso ¿triste?, ¿eso significaba lo que creo?

-Bella… porque no quieres ir conmigo al baile-dije triste por recordar cuando no me contesto.

-Edward eres un tonto!-dijo parándose y dándome una sonrisa, ¡Genial, tengo una amiga bipolar!

-Explícate por favor.

-Yo si iba a aceptar, pero me sorprendió que tu me lo pidieras y por eso no conteste.

-Pero si vas a ir con Mike Newton ¿no?-dije enojado, pues lo celos me comían por dentro

-Yo no quería ir con él, pero tu te hiciste novio de Tanya y pues yo le dije que si en mi arranque de enojo.

-Bella…-me arrodille y agarre una de sus manos y la besé-por favor… por favor, por favor, por favor ven al baile conmigo.-dije mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-Edward no tienes que arrodillarte-diciendo esto se arrodillo junto conmigo- ir contigo es lo que más quiero

Dicho esto, yo sonreí como un tonto enamorado y la abrace

-Gracias.

Regresamos a la escuela, tomados de la mano como cuando teníamos 10 años, Tanya me miraba con odio, ¿pero que? Algún día terminaría con ella, además no soy novio de Bella, por ahora…

Como extrañaba la compañía de Bella, el que me hiciera reír durante clases.

Todo el tiempo que estuve con ella y la miraba sonreír, me preguntaba ¿esa sonrisa será por mi?, si Bella acepto ir conmigo es porque le gusto, o porque soy su mejor amigo.

Estuve debatiéndome hasta que tome una decisión, hoy en la salida invitaría a Bella a Port Angeles a ver una película y para ir a caminar, pero le dejaría en claro que no iba a ser una salida de amigos si no una cita. Si acaso me llegaba a aceptar la invitación, mañana mismo le pediría que fuera mi novia.

Dio el toque que indicaba que ya era el final de la escuela, y fui a historia por Bella, cuando la vi salir le sonreí y la acompañe a su casillero para luego irnos juntos a mi Volvo.

Lleve a Bella hoy conmigo, durante el camino estuvimos haciendo bromas del maestro de química.

Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta y fuimos adentro con la familia, comimos y jugábamos y vimos películas, extrañaba mucho a Bella y a mi familia, ya que cuando estuve con Tanya, ya casi ni podía ni estar con ellos. Todos me felicitaron cuando les conté que corte con Tanya.

En la noche acompañe a Bella a su cuarto, era mi momento, era ahora o nunca.

-Bella

-¿Si, Edward?

-Este… yo… quería saber si tu…. Situiriasmañanaaportangelesa verunapeliculaconmigo.-dije demasiado rápido

-que?- dijo riéndose.

-Que… si mañana irías conmigo a Port Angeles a ver una película, pero… como una cita.- dije pasando mis manos por mi desordenado cabello y mirando al suelo, pues estaba rojísimo.

-Claro, ¿después de la escuela?

La voltee a ver con Su sonrisa favorita-Claro mañana después de la escuela.

Y sin más le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

**N/A ahorita van a haber dos canciones, para la salida al cine, "Forever" y Catching Feelings "están mescladas y desordenadas para que queden bien con el momento, sé que hay muchas a las que no les gusta Justin Bieber, pero encontré estas canciones y creo que queda perfectas.**

A la mañana siguiente me levante más que feliz, me puse esta camisa ( . ) y me la subí hasta los codos, y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros. Con unos tenis negros.

**El sol sale una mañana más,  
Mi mente nunca despierta sin tu aviso,  
Y es una locura para mí, aún así te veo en mis sueños,  
¿Es acaso el destino? ¿Podría esto estar pasándome?  
**

Salí de mi cuarto y baje a desayunar ahí estaba Bella comiendo cereal y le sonreí.

-Bella ¿Te vas conmigo?

-Claro

-Mamá hoy Bella y yo no venimos ni ha comer ni ha cenar.

-¿puedo saber por qué?

-Vamos ir a Port Angeles Mama

-Okay tengan cuidado.

-si, mamá, bueno ya nos vamos.

-Diviértanse

Llegamos a la escuela y todos se nos quedaban viendo, en eso llego Mike.

-Bella, este a que hora paso por ti-dijo mirándome como si me estuviera diciendo "Yo la tengo y tu no" a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa burlona

-Este…Mike-Pero interrumpí a Bella

-Mike, lo siento pero Bella no esta disponible, hubo un error, Bella ira al baile conmigo.

-Okay Cullen – me miro como si me mandara dagas con los ojos

-Okay Mike, ¿Coma que ya te tienes que ir no?

Y sin más se fue.

-¿Por qué fuiste grosero?-Dijo Bella mirándome confundida

-¿Pensé que te caía mal?-le dije mirándola confundido

-Si, de hecho gracias, tal vez así va a dejar de molestar.

Pasó el día MUY lento estaba nervioso, ansioso. Distraído en pocas palabras.

En la salida alcance a Bella en su casillero.

- Estoy listo Bella, ¿y tu?

Cerró su casillero y pude ver su sonrisa que me deslumbró, En ese momento deje de tener dudas.

-También Ed

Fuimos al estacionamiento y le abrí la puerta de mi volvo

El viaje fue divertido, extrañaba llevar a Bella, Tanya solo era una intrusa, apuesto que hasta mi asiento de copiloto le daba asco tener a Tanya y no a Bella.

-Ed el cine es para la izquierda

-Todavía no vamos al cine nena, faltan dos horas para que empiece la película.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?

- A comer, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Mmmm se me antoja una cajita feliz, como cuando éramos niños y…

-Y la llevábamos al parque- la interrumpí

-Si- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Okay-Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

Comimos en el parque que estaba a lado del centro comercial para poder ir caminando.

_**Chica se está haciendo tarde, el sol va abajo  
Y su alrededor el tiempo para darme la manera de cruzar la ciudad  
Pero antes de irme, sólo quiero decir  
Que te quedas en mi mente cada uno y todos los días**_

Comimos y platicamos, me deslumbraba cuando reía o sonreía, apuesto a que si en este momento me tomaran una foto tendría una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

**Nunca había visto esa mirada antes  
Y si se trata de una pista de lo que está por venir,**

**Entonces quizás puedo conseguir un poco más?  
No quiero ir demasiado rápido,**

**pero creo que lo mejor es que sepas**

Y es que estoy 100% seguro de que estoy enamorado de ella, y ya no voy a luchar por controlar mis sentimientos, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

_**(Y me esta empezando a gustar)  
El tiempo que pasamos  
(Y algo crece en mi interior)  
Que no puedo pretender**_

No, no quiero luchar contra ella  
No quiero ocultar lo que siento  
Así que supongo que es hora de que diga 

-Bella, lista para ir al cine?

-Claro

.

.

-Buenas tardes ¿a que función vienen?

Dijo el chico que atendía a Bella con una mirada coqueta que me hizo enojar.

-A la de las 5 por favor.

El chico me volteo a ver, al parecer el niño inteligente nótese el sarcasmo no me había notado

-Ok- puso los datos y me dio los boletos.

-Adiós, que disfrute la función señorita.

Note a Bella moverse incomoda.

Me acerque al chavo lo suficientemente cerca para que Bella no me escuchara y a él lo atemorizara

-Mira _niñito _deja de coquetear con mi novia por favor-Dije muy seguro, lo cual hizo que el se asustara.

- P-perdón

Le di una palmadita de advertencia en la mejilla- Así esta mejor.

Pase un brazo por los hombros de Bella y voltee a ver sobre mi hombro al tipillo.

-¿Quieres algo enana?

-Tu escoge grandulón

-Segura?

-Absolutamente, de todos modos tenemos los mismos gustos.

Escogí unos nachos grandes y un _ice, y_a que a Bella y a mi no nos importaba compartir bebidas pues lo hacíamos desde pequeños.

Voltee a ver a Bella y la observe mirándome, cuando vio que me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando se ruborizo y yo sonreí.

**En mi cabeza ya estamos juntos,  
Estoy bien solo, pero contigo estoy mejor,  
Sólo quiero ver tu sonrisa,  
Di la palabra y yo, estaré allí,  
Y nunca me iré a otra parte...  
**

Entregue los boletos, y pasamos a la sala, la película empezó padre, pero definitivamente mi parte favorita fue cuando me atreví a abrazar a Bella y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

**Podría haber una posibilidad,  
Trataré de ver qué pasa,  
Porque fui hecho para ti, y tú para mí,  
Ahora, es nuestro momento,  
Estoy tratando de ser positivo,  
Pero ya fue suficiente,  
Dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para amarnos,  
Pero ya, me lo imagino, me lo imagino...  
**

La película acabo y salimos, todavía había luz, así que era el momento, la llevaría al parque. Se lo diría, pero ¿Cómo?

**¿Debería decirle cómo realmente me siento?  
¿O debería acercarme a ella y quedarme callado?  
¿Cómo saberlo?  
Porque si me atrevo, y tomo su mano,  
¿Cambiará todo?  
¿Cómo saber si ella siente lo mismo?**

-Bella quieres…. ¿ir al parque?

-Me encantaría, para ver el atardecer-me sonrío y lo hice de vuelta

Cuando íbamos rumbo al parque Bella se iba a tropezar pero la alcance a agarrar de la mano.

-Gracias Tony-Le sonreí, ella era la única que podía y que me gustaba que me llamara así

No le solté la mano después de eso, al contrario entrelace nuestros dedos, algo que nunca había hecho, ni con Tanya.

Bella no me correspondió, se tenso y volteo a ver a nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestras manos encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas, sonrío y me correspondió el gesto, lo que me hizo sonreír como nunca.

**Éramos los mejores amigos desde que éramos así de altos,  
Entonces ¿por qué me pongo nervioso cada vez que pasas junto a mí?  
Estaríamos al teléfono el día entero,**

**Ahora no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte,  
Ahora, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?**

Sólo trato de ver a dónde nos puede llevar esto,  
Porque todo con respecto a ti es tan contagioso,  
Creo que finalmente lo he logrado,  
Ahora lo que hay hacer, es ir al espejo,  
Y decírselo a ella...

****

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en la banca que daba una hermosa vista al atardecer.

-Bella, ¿Necesito hablar contigo?-Diablos! Tontos nervios hicieron que sonara como pregunta.

-¿Supongo?-dijo riendo

Tome sus manos-Bella, yo… yo te...yo te amo.

Bella se quedo callada, pero esta vez no huiría, me quedaría a recibir su rechazo o su amor.

-Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, entiendo que tu solo me veas como tu amigo, que no quieras aceptarme, solo por favor no me alejes, si no puedo tener tu amor aunque sea quiero tener tu amist…-fui interrumpido por un suave y delicado dedo en mis labios, el cual yo besé.

-Hablas mucho cuando te pones nervioso.-Dicho esto Bella me sonrió y se rio

-¿Qué significa esto?-dije volviendo a tomar sus manos

-Significa que yo también te amo.

Apenas menciono esas 4 ultimas palabras me pare jalando sus manos conmigo para que se parara y la cargue de la cintura dándole vueltas ¡ELLA ME AMA!

La baje y puse mis manos en sus mejillas y apoye mi frente en la suya.

-Bella, dime por favor ,por favor, que serás mi novia

-Es lo que siempre he deseado Edward.

**Me tarde el día entero en Word esto son 15 pags, y pues espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews, y por favor pasen el fic.**


	14. ¿Todo un sueño?

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Hola perdón por la tardanza, pero me están sobrexplotando con tanta tarea, y mi papá me metio a clases de tennis y de piano ., entonces ya no tengo casi tiempo, además de que me han estado pasando cosas que no me dejan tener imaginación. **_

_**Pero bueno los personajes no son mios son de SM.**_

_**Difruten**_

_¿Todo un sueño?_

_-¿Qué significa esto?-dije volviendo a tomar sus manos_

_-Significa que yo también te amo._

_Apenas menciono esas 4 últimas palabras me pare jalando sus manos conmigo para que se parara y la cargue de la cintura dándole vueltas ¡ELLA ME AMA!_

_La baje y puse mis manos en sus mejillas y apoye mi frente en la suya._

_-Bella, dime por favor, por favor, que serás mi novia_

_-Es lo que siempre he deseado Edward._

_._

_._

Me levante, me sentía desorientado.

¡Genial! ¡Maldita seas subconsciencia, que me haces soñar cosas tan reales!

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO HABIA SIDO UN SUEÑO!

-¡Edward!-Entro mi hermana canturreando.

-Que quieres duende-dije mientras Alice se acostaba a mi lado.

Estaba de buen y mal humor. De buen humor, porque fue un buen sueño, de mal humor, ¡PORQUE FUE UN MENDIGO SUEÑO!

-¡UY! tienes un humor de perros, no se porque si hoy es tu mejor baile-dijo acercándose a mi cara analizándome.

-¿! MEJOR?! ¿! MEJOR?!¡Si voy a ir al estúpido baile con Tanya!

-¿!QUE?! ¿!APOCO LE CANCELASTE A BELLA?!

-¿A Bella?

- Edward, ¿fumaste algo?, estas extraño-dijo picándome un ojo-Ayer Bella y tu se hicieron novios, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Y ahí fue cuando me llego los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

_Flash Back:_

_-Bella, dime por favor, por favor, que serás mi novia_

_-Es lo que siempre he deseado Edward._

_-Te amo princesa_

_-Yo también Ed_

_Tenia tantas pero tantas ganas de besarla, pero no, debía de controlarme, me acuerdo que hace un año salió una película, que a Bella se le hizo romántica, algo sobre que un vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana y al final el vampiro besa a la humana mientras bailan, Bella me había dicho que le encantaría que su primer beso fuera así. Y pues yo le cumpliría cualquier cosa que mi enana quisiera, podría aguantar una noche mas mañana en el baile, besaría a mi hermosa y dulce novia._

_Le di un beso en la nariz y ella me sonrío._

_-A donde quieres ir __novia__-dije la palabra con mucho orgullo_

_-Me encantaría ir a la tienda de instrumentos musicales.-dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Entonces ahí iremos-dije tomándola de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, ese gesto era tan especial para mí, ya que diferenciaba entre amigos y novios._

_Caminamos unas 6 cuadras, yo con una gigante sonrisa caminando orgulloso de la mano de mi novia._

_Cuando llegamos Bella vio las guitarras._

_Agarre una y me senté trayendo conmigo a Bella, yo no era muy bueno tocando la guitarra, tocaba mejor el piano, pero cuando me enamore de Bella, me puse a practicar, porque sabia que la guitarra era el instrumento favorito de Bella, así que practique "Lucky"_

_Cuando Bella se sentó y me miro con sus hermosos ojos chocolates iluminados y una sonrisa angelical, "angelical" exacto ella era mi ángel._

ME ESCUCHAS,  
TE ESTOY HABLANDO  
A TRAVÉS DEL AGUA, A TRAVÉS DEL PROFUNDO OCÉANO AZUL  
DEBAJO DEL CIELO ABIERTO, OH MI, BEBÉ QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO

AFORTUNADO YO, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA  
AFORTUNADO YO, DE ESTAR EN DONDE HE ESTADO  
AFORTUNADO IR A CASA OTRA VEZ  
OOH OOH DEL OOH OOH OOOH OOOH OOOOH OOOHH

NO SABEN CUÁNTO TIEMPO TOMA  
ESPERAR UN AMOR COMO ESTE  
DECIMOS CADA VEZ ADIÓS  
DESEO QUE TENGAMOS UN BESO MÁS  
ESPERARÉ POR TI, TE LO PROMETO, LO HARÉ

AFORTUNADO YO, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO  
AFORTUNADO YO, DE ESTAR EN DONDE HE ESTADO  
AFORTUNADO IR A CASA OTRA VEZ  
AFORTUNADOS, ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS  
AFORTUNADO DE QUEDARME DONDE ME HE QUEDADO  
AFORTUNADOS POR IR A CASA ALGÚN DÍA

ENTONCES, ESTOY NAVEGANDO A TRAVÉS DEL MAR  
A UNA ISLA EN DONDE NOS CONOCEREMOS  
ESCUCHARÁS LA MÚSICA EN EL AIRE  
PONDRÉ UNA FLOR EN TU CABELLO

AUNQUE LAS BRISA PASE A TRAVÉS DE ÁRBOLES,  
SE MUEVAN TAN HERMOSO, TU ERES TODO LO QUE VEO  
MIENTRAS QUE EL MUNDO SIGUE GIRANDO  
TU ME SOSTIENES AQUI AHORA

_Cuando acabe deje aun lado la guitarra, me acerque y volví a usar todo mi autocontrol para no besarla, le di un beso en su nariz, mejilla y barbilla._

_Regresamos al coche y regresamos a Forks, pero con un gran detalle de diferencia, regresamos con una de mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas en su regazo._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, estábamos nerviosos pues tendríamos que decirle a todos de nuestro noviazgo._

_Le abrí la puerta del coche y la puerta de la casa, pudimos escuchar antes de entrar la voz de Alice y de emmet que estaban peleando, Rosalie y Jasper que estaban discutiendo por cual de sus parejas tenia la razón, y Carlisle tratando de separar a Alice y a Emmet y Esme tratando de calmar a los hermanos Hale._

_Cuando entramos y todos nos voltearon a ver y cuando vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas, hubo completo silencio._

_-Por fin! –Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todo empezaran a reír, y Bella y yo nos sonrojáramos._

_-Ya era hora-dijeron los Hale_

_- Por fin dejaste al adefesio de Tanya y estas con mi hermosa mejor amiga Eddie-Dijo Alice con su tono "dulce"_

_-Si quieres tener hijos ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi hermana. Pero te conozco casi de toda la vida Edward, y sé que no hay mejor hombre que tu para mi Bells-dijo dándome un "amistoso" codazo en las costillas dejándome sin aire._

_Ya eran las 11 de la noche, y Bella y yo ya teníamos sueño, así que nos despedimos y nos subimos para ya irnos a dormir._

_-Que descanses nena, de veo mañana- dije abrazándola de la cintura y oliendo su delicioso olor a fresas-¿Segura que no quieres dormir conmigo?-Dije haciendo un puchero_

_-No es que no quiera Ed, pero mañana me gustaría que la primera vez que nos veamos, me veas bonita con el vestido.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_-Amor, tu siempre estas hermosa, pero respeto tu decisión, Te amo- dije dándole un apretón en forma de abrazo y un beso en la frente._

_-Yo igual._

_Y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones._

_Fin del flash Back_

Acordándome de todo lo sucedido el día anterior corrí hacia mi melliza y la cargue dándole le vueltas.

-¡Me ama Alice! ¡ME AMA!

-Edward Anthony Cullen, si no me bajas en este mismo momento te juro que no dudo en convertirte en mujer, y tú sabes que me refiero a la integridad de tu "amiguito".

Apenas dicho esto la solté y di tres pasos atrás.

Se arregló la ropa que tenía dándole ligeras palmadas-Te dije, ves como tenia razón.

-Gracias Alice

-Bueno, es hora de arreglarse

-Alice faltan 6 horas apenas son las 12:00.

-Por eso digo que es hora, deje tu traje en el sillón, y ahora me voy para que Bella, Rosalie y yo nos arreglemos.-Dicho esto se fue.

.

.

Eran las 5:56 pm y estábamos todos los hombres al final de las escaleras esperando a nuestras hermosas novias.

Bajo Rosalie, luego Alice, luego visualice unos hermosos zapatos color beige y con un pequeño tacón como de 4 cm.

Vi a la mujer mas hermosa en la Tierra, con un vestido azul que quedaba hermoso con su color de piel, el vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas y apretaba en los lugares adecuados para poder ver las hermosas curvas de mi novia, no usaba mucho maquillaje solo un poco de rímel, y brillo color rosa.

- Estas hermosa

**Perdón por dejarlas ahí pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir entonces pues quería aunque sea un pequeño capitulo, pero ya se acerca el primer beso, veré su mañana puedo, ya que tengo las mugres clases de tennis, al menos son con chavos de mi edad, tal vez encuentre a mi Edward, nía! ¡Que digo Edward es único.!**


	15. Gracias por ser mi primer beso

**Chapter 15**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día :D**

**No estoy 100% segura pero tal vez sea este capitulo y uno más ya para finalizar, la razón: He estado muy ocupada con lo de la Beca el estudio el deporte el piano, y esto, y se me esta agotando la imaginación, hasta para mis imaginaciones personales ya no puedo :C.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Personajes de SM "la grande"**

_Gracias por ser mi primer beso_

_-Estas hermosa_

Bella se ruborizo

La tome de la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos tres escalones y entrelace nuestros dedos.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme. Emmet y Rosalie se fueron en la Jeep, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el spark, y mi Adorada Bella y yo en mi volvo.

En el camino Bella iba ruborizada y yo iba con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Edward, tu sabes que te amo, y no dudo que tu no lo hagas – empezó diciéndome cuando acabamos con el tema de que era mejor: si los hot-dogs o las Hamburguesas. Me tenía intrigado, pues se veía nerviosa y preocupada, ¿acaso no estaba segura de que ser mi novia era lo correcto?, me estaba empezando a asustar, no quería perder a mi Bella.

-Claro te amo mucho Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-dije estacionando el volvo y tomando sus manos, estaba muy asustado.

-Es que … tengo dudas- Oh no! Por favor, por favor no!

-¿Q-que du-dudas? –Dije tartamudeando.

-No te preocupes Edward, mis sentimientos hacia ti son seguros, ser tu novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado- me relaje, un poco- pero… tengo dudas, de…tus sentimientos.

- ¿MIS sentimientos?-Enfatice la palabra MIS- YO TE AMO-dije las palabras lentamente.

-Pero…¿porque estuviste con Tanya y al día siguiente me pediste que fuera tu novia? Edward por favor no juegues conmigo.-Dijo volteando su cara para que no la viera.

Tome con mi mano delicadamente su mentón para que me volteara a ver.

Si esas eran sus dudas no estaba preocupado, ahorita que era mi novia le diría la verdad.

-Bella, tengo que confesarte algo.-Bella sostuvo mi mirada y como que su vista se desenfoco ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Así me pondré yo cuando me deslumbra? ¿La deslumbre? Esa idea me hizo sonreír.

-Bella, me gustas desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevía a decirte, cuando por fin me atreví, pensé que me ibas a rechazar, así que me fui al gimnasio a…pensar.-Hice una mueca, pues no le diría que iba a ir para llorar- Entonces apareció Tanya, y se me ocurrió la idea de hacerla mi novia para descubrir si te gustaba a través de los celos- empecé a hablar tan rápido que por un momento dude que me entendiera, pero se me vi que si me seguía cuando la vi sonreír- entonces cuando te vi correr al bosque, pensé en la pequeña posibilidad de que también yo te gustara y pues fue el momento de abortar el plan, he ir, ser un hombre.

Bella sonrió y me abrazo-Te amo, y déjame decirte que tu plan funciono muy bien, me moría de celos.-Le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

-Bella, amor- OH! Que bien se sentía decir eso.-¿Lista para ir al baile?

-Contigo, voy a donde esa.

Salimos y nos despedimos de los chicos para separarnos, Alice me guiño un ojo, pues sabia mi plan "El beso"

Llegamos saludamos a todos, y después de comer algunos bocadillos llegó la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-Eddie-¡DIABLOS! QUE NO ENTIENDE!-¿Quieres bailar?-que no ve que vengo con Bella? Me tomo de la corbata de mi traje "sensualmente" nótese mi gran sarcasmo.

-De hecho si Tanya-dije tomando su mano, de reojo vi como Bella abría los ojos por mi respuesta, sonreí por como Bella iba a ver mi táctica, separe mi mano de la de Tanya **(N/A se supone que Edward agarro la mano de Tanya para quitarla de su corbata pero a la vez lo hizo adrede para jugarle sucio a Tanya)**- ¿Bella bailamos?-dije sonriéndole, a lo cual ella me sonrió dándose cuenta de mi jugada.

-Claro.

Tome su mano y la estaba llevando a la pista cuando una mano impidió mi movimiento.

-EDWARD CULLEN, que haces con _eso_ en esta fiesta, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que eres mi novio?

Puse a Bella detrás de mi para defenderla, pero a la vez quería que viera mi "platica" con Tanya para que entendiera que ella es la única para mi.

-Tanya, TU y Yo ya no somos NADA, y Bella es una mujer no una cosa, y es la mujer que yo amo, ahora te pido de favor que le tengas respeto y no te metas con ella si no quieres vértelas conmigo, no te metas con nuestra relación y mejor anda de resbaladiza con otro, perdóname se que no estoy siendo un caballero ahorita, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle algún daño a mi Bella.

Sin más que decir tome a Bella de la cintura y la lleve afuera.

-Perdón Bella

-Gracias Ed

-Te amo

-Yo igual.

Entonces empezó la canción de "Te voy a amar"

-Me concede este baile señorita-dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

La tomo-Este y los que sigan-dijo riéndose

La lleve al centro del jardín donde no había nadie, la tome de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos en mis hombros.

-Te amo Grandulón

-Mi princesa, te ame, te amo y te amare para siempre-dije pegando mi frente a la suya.

Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-Bella?

-Mmmm-dijo aun sonriendo, esa forma de contestar me hizo reír.

-¿Te puedo…. Te puedo besar?

Ensancho más su sonrisa, lo que yo vi como un afirmativo.

Me acerque lentamente disfrutando del momento, puse una mano en su mejilla, y mis labios tocaron delicadamente los suyos, no profundice el beso, primero quería disfrutar de ese pequeño pero hermoso roce, ella puso sus manos en mi cabello y yo abrase su cintura ahí fue cuando tome entre mis labios su delicado pero relleno labio inferior, el beso fue tan mágico, tan hermoso.

Me separe y seguimos bailando con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por ser mi novia, gracias por ser mi primer beso, gracias por hacerme en hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Como respuesta recibí otro beso.

La noche fue mágica probé por primera vez los labios de mi amada, y baile con ella casi toda la noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado, mañana no subiré pues tengo fiesta UJU! Pero el viernes sin falta subo el otro y creo que ya sería el ultimo, pero empezaría con otro fic "El amor no es actuación"**

**Reviews?**

**Plis?**


	16. Mi final feliz

**Chapter 16**

**Holis! YA ES EL ULTIMO! :C**

**Peeeero! Habrá otro fic, espero que también les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo todo, y seguirme capitulo por capitulo, por ponerlo en sus favoritos y por sus reviews, además muchas gracias por entenderme cuando no podía subir. Las quiero.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM.**

_Mi final feliz._

-Feliz cumpleaños Amooor!

Llevábamos 8 años de casados, vivíamos en Inglaterra, y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Le empecé a dar besos por toda la cara, para despertar al amor de mi vida- ¡Despierta! Nena-Le di un beso en los labios, cuando vi que no iba a reaccionar me empecé a separar, hasta que unos brazos me jalaron del cuello para pegarme mas a sus dulces labios, fundiéndonos en un beso nada tranquilo.

-Amor, para, es temprano y tenemos que ir a la casa de Alice antes de las once, me dijo que si no te llevaba temprano ya no íbamos a poder tener hijos.-Me entro un escalofrió, pero esa advertencia fue la que hizo que Bella que diera un casto beso y se levantara.

-Te amo Edward-me dio un abrazo-Te espero en la ducha.

Nos bañamos y fuimos con Alice.

Llevaba 8 años feliz a mas no poder, cuando Bella y yo acabamos el instituto nos llego a todos unas cartas de Dartmouth que nos daban becas del 100% a todos.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron con nosotros, pues no queríamos dejar de verlos, pero aquí las cosas cambiaron. Rosalie y Emmet se casaron pues ellos querían ir a vivir a su propia casa, un año después lo hicieron Alice y Jasper, cuando Bella y yo cumplimos los 20 les pedí que fuera mi esposa.

_Flash Back: _

_Estábamos en las afueras de Inglaterra, estábamos acostados en nuestro prado, con la cabeza de Bella en mi pecho y un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Una de las cosas que nos deprimió de dejar Forks fue el dejar nuestro amado prado._

_Así que un día que Bella se quedo mas tiempo en la universidad, yo salí de la cuidad a buscar un lugar casi igual de hermoso que nuestro prado. Encontré un rio abandonado, era uno de los lugares más hermosos y relajantes a los que he ido, Era un pequeño prado con un rio con el agua extremadamente limpia, nadie se había adentrado tanto a este bosque, así que podría ser un lugar igual de privado que nuestro prado._

_-Bella._

_-¿Si Edward?_

_-Te amo, eres mi vida entera, mi razón de vivir, mi felicidad al levantarme todas las mañanas y ver tu cara, mi puerto seguro, mi apoyo, mi corazón, mi mejor amiga y mi amor. Amor, estos 5 años que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta, que no puedo tener una vida tranquila y feliz, si tu no estas a mi lado._

_-Cariño, yo siempre estaré contigo-me interrumpió_

_-Gracias amor, pero creo que ya es el momento, me encantaría que esto avanzara a mas._

_Bella alzo una ceja y me hizo un gesto con la mano de que continuara._

_-Bella ¿Serías mi esposa?- Le dije mientras sacaba el anillo de compromiso __**(N/A El anillo es igual como el de amanecer)**_

_Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, tenía miedo de su reacción y de su respuesta, ya que después de que sus padres se divorciaran no sabía si ella ya no creía en el matrimonio._

_Pasaron unos segundos eternos para mi, Bella no cerraba su boca del asombro._

_-¿Bells?_

_-Es enserio Ed?_

_-No estoy jugando Bella, Te amo y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, prometo amarte y respetarte, prometo recordarte cada momento que estés conmigo que eres la indicada para mí, que eres mi razón de existir. Quiero despertar todos los días abrazado a ti._

_Todo paso muy rápido, al segundo siguiente ya tenia a Bella dándome un abrazo y besándome._

_-Si Edward! También yo quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo._

_Fin del Flash back_

Nos casamos 2 meses después.

La fiesta paso rápido fueron mis padres, mi hermana y su esposo al igual que Emmet y Rosalie, y sus gemelos.

Bella y yo regresamos a casa a las 11 de la noche teníamos 28 años y ya que ya habíamos acabado nuestros estudios queríamos crear nuestra propia familia. Así que ya se imaginaran.

Al principio pensé que enamorarme de mi mejor amiga era lo peor, que todo se arruinaría pero lo que paso fue todo lo contrario, estoy con mi media naranja, con la persona que mas me entiende y me apoya, nunca que me voy a arrepentir de las cosas que pasaron, ya que todo eso nos llevo a un final feliz.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tenia mucha imaginación en estos momentos y no se me ocurría un buen final, sé que es pequeño y perdón , pero creo que la historia ya estaba completa y no tenia nada mas para agregar, espero que me sigan en mi próximo fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la propuesta de matrimonio, me costó mucho trabajo ya que tal vez sea algo raro pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo eso de casarse y esa cosilla, pero bueeeno, como se que a muchas de ustedes les gusto el que Edward y Bella se casaran y pues bueno ¿porque no ponerlo?.**

**Las quiero y por favor escriban reviews que me alegran el día.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Sidnise**


	17. Nota

Nota de Sidnise.

Hooola! Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

A mi me encantaron sus reviews, y conteste los que pues podía contestar XD

Bueeno, como dije en el ultimo capitulo voy a empezar con un nuevo fic.

Peeero estoy muy apretada. Este fin de semana tengo que hacer mi trabajo de ingles y de Formación cívica y ética, porqué si no lo entrego el lunes mi padre me castigara.

Además de que tengo que leer dos libros para ingles entonces pues me tengo que abocar, espero poder subir el nuevo fic el miércoles ha mas tardar, así que si quieren leerlo, busquen el miércoles y aquí estará.

LAS quiere sidnise.


	18. Notita, ya regresare wI!

Nota

Se que me odiaran ¬¬ pero me he tardado por cuestiones de la escuela, pero debo mencionar que no he reprobado ni química ni Matemáticas :DDDD así q…. puedo continuar escribiendo, y yyyy como se me borro la de "EL amor no es actuación" voy a tener que volverla a hacer ¬¬ (hate you computer) así que, me tardare porque también quiero hacer otro de mejores amigos (si lo se, soy una traumada, pero es que tengo una bonita amistad ACLARO NO ME GUSTA EL , pero pues me gusta eso de que lo mejores amigos se gusten)


End file.
